My Angeloid
by Diana032
Summary: Summary : TaeHyung yang hidupnya selalu mengutamakan ketenangan dan kedamaian. tetapi berubah 180 derajat sejak kedatangan sosok seorang namja manis nan cantik bersayap putih bak malaikat atau tenshi yang menggatakan dirinya seorang Angeloid tipe Alpa yang langsung mengklaim bahwa Tae Hyung masternya.
1. Chapter 1

**My Angeloid**

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jin

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Other cast: Kim Namjoon or Rapmons

Min Yoongi or Suga

(Chara akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Pair(s) : VKook or TaeKook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Summary : TaeHyung yang hidupnya selalu mengutamakan ketenangan dan kedamaian. tetapi berubah 180 derajat sejak kedatangan sosok seorang namja manis nan cantik bersayap putih bak malaikat atau tenshi yang menggatakan dirinya seorang Angeloid tipe Alpa yang langsung mengklaim bahwa Tae Hyung masternya.

./

./

./

"tidak kenapa tiba tiba langit tiba tiba menjatuhkan batu sih? kayak ngak ada pekerjaan aja"keluh Taehyung tiba tiba langit mengacau salah satu hari damainya

./

"cantik" puji Taehyung tanpa sadar saat meliat sosok yang jatuh diantara batu meteor tadi,teringat hujan meteor belum berhenti Tae Hyung pun mencoba membangunkan sosok namja yang ia klaim cantik

"hei bangun, bangun disini tak aman hei"sambil menggoncang tubuh tersebut

./

"master"

"aku bukan master mu!"

"master"

"tidaaak"

"master"

"huhuhu kembalikan hari hari tenangku"pudung Taehyung di tempat duduk kelasnya

./

./

./

A : Bagaimana Gaje, jelek,abal,typo bertebaran ria bukan?gomene. ff Ini terinspirasi dari Sora No Otoshimono khukhu tetapi disini V tidak nana buat ehemByuntaeehem dan Nana entah mengapa ingin Chara Jung Kook disini Dandere. Yaudahlah ini dilanjut Or delete? Mind to review ,Bye bye ^^)~


	2. Chapter 2

**My** **Angeloid /Chapter 01**

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Other cast: Kim Namjoon or Namjoon

Min Yoongi or Suga

(Chara akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Pair(s) : VKook or TaeKook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

suasana _**Gwangju**_ _yang begitu sejuk dan asri tidak sepadat kota seoul yang banyak penduduk, disini kota begitu sejuk dan indah,terlihat bermacam macam perkebunan yang begitu indah. Terlihat seorang sosok namja bersurai hitam selingan gold dengan style kelapa kusut*ditabok* dengan kedua earphone yang menyumbat telingannya. Bernama lengkap Kim Tae Hyung, ia berjalan santai tanpa peduli teman temannya berlari tergesa gesa karena sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk berbunyi di salah satu sekolah di_ _ **Gwangju**_ _ini yaitu Bangtan high school_

 _Selama pelajaran Tae Hyung hanya mendengarkan lagu dan tidur dikelas, karena motto hidupnya tenang dan damai adalah yang terbaik. Walaupun begitu Tae Hyung sangat pintar dalam pelajaran tetapi dia malas memerhatikan guru,karena menurut anggapannya itu hanya membuang waktu ketenangan tidurnya._

 _"hei Tae bangun,tae"_

 _Taehyung perlahan membuka kelopak matanya karena merasa goncangan dari seseorang yang ingin dia kutuk menjadi kuning kuning di toiletnya karena berani membanguninya. Dan tanpa dosa pelaku tersebut hanya cengar cengir, Taehyung mendengus malas_

 _"nanti malam aku ke rumah mu ya ? nanti malam,untuk belajar bersama ya,ya ?"_

 _Yap namja yang menganggu tidur nya adalah Yoongi atau akrab dipanggil Suga yang kerap sekali datang ke rumah nya alasan belajar bersama tetapi tidak pernah membantu jangan memecahkan soal bahkan ia malas buka buku malah asik bermain ps nya –Taehyung-. Mengingat ps tersebut membuat dia mengingat stick ps nya yang rusak minggu lalu, ingin sekali Taehyung melempar sugar free ini ke air comberan didepan rumahnya, hitung hitung pemanisan/? air comberan di depan Tae sih.-_-_

 _"hei kenapa diam saja? Maaf tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa stick ps mu kemarin itu. itu..itu ngak sengaja bencana itu tiba tiba datang. Dia itu terpeleset sendiri dari tangan ku hingga membentur tembok rumah mu"jelas Suga tanpa dosa dan tanpa merasa bersalah._

 _"jidat mu terpeleset hah? Membanting stick ps punyaku tanpa merasa bersalah dan tidak diganti lagi"Seru Taehyung meledak ledak mengingat stick ps yang ia kebumikan di halaman belakang rumahnya.-_-_

 _"pokoknya nanti malam tidak ada penolakan,bye"_

 _Teriak suga diujung pintu –entah sejak kapan- meninggalkan taehyung sediri di kelasnya yang juga sekelas dengan suga, Taehyung mulai berpikir keras supaya tidak bertemu gula jadi jadian malam ini. Taehyung mengalih pandangannya ke bukit belakang sekolahnya yang indah dan damai._

 _Tiba tiba ia mendapatkan ilham dari ilahi/?,ia berencana akan melarikan diri di belakang gedung sekolahnya malam merencanakan berkemah disana,hitung hitung disitu tenang dan damai yang ia idam idamkan dan gratis lagi._

 _Setelah berpikir matang matang rencana penyelamatan psnya dan hidupnya/? dari suga,ia pun bangun memasang earphone dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas._

 _My_ _Angeloid_

Sekarang terlihat Taehyung sedang bersiap siap untuk rencana menghindari gula tersebut,ia tidak mau mengorbankan uang jajan untuk membeli stick ps ataupu lecet sedikit stick psnya lagi karena suga. Sampai tuh stick juga dimasukkan kedalam tas yang berisi bantal, selimut, jaketnya, boneka singanya dan lain lain. Ia tak lupa mengambil Handphone nya,dan earphonenya.

"hyung, Namjoon hyung?"panggilnya sambil menuruni anak tangga. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah

"hyung?" panggilnya kesosok yang tiba iba berekpresi aneh

"Nde? Hei kau tidak pindahkan Tae? jangan tinggali aku"seru Rapmon atau Hyungnya Taehyung yang bernama lengkap Kim Nam adalah satu satunya saudara Taehyung karena appa dan eomma nya adalah seorang peneliti yang jarang dirumah karena sibuk dengan perkejaan mereka jadi mereka tinggal berdua di apartement ini.

"bukan hyung tetapi aku akan berkemah malam ini karena ada tugas penelitian dari kim saem" bohongnya. Namjoon pun bernafas lega mengdengar penuturan Taehyung tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pu

"nde,kapan pulangnya?"Tanya Rapmon menatap Taehyung

"besok hyung"ujar Taehyung sambil memasang sepatunya

"hati hati nde jangan lupa jaket, mantel hujan, payung, topi, masker, sarung tangan, kaus kaki, dan kau perlu membawa lebih…kau perlu membawa beras, teh, gula, kopi instan, biskuit, mie instan, roti, susu...lalu-"

"Yak Hyung itu berlebihan. Tae cuman satu malam disana ngak lebih dan ngak kurang, hyung"ujar Taehyung karena hyungnya sangat cemas bagai eommanya aja.

"tap-tapi-"

"bye bye hyung" Taehyung langung beranjak dan membuka pintu apartemen

"tapi tae-"

CKLEK

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri dengan mulut terbuka dan melongo meliat pintu yang terbuka. Ia pun langsung mengelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Dongsaengnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Taehyung kini berjalan menuju arah sekolahnya. Taehyung tidak takut dengan namanya hantu ia hanya bersiul sambil mengdengar musik dari Handphonenya dan langsung berbelok kearah halaman belakang gedung sekolahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh. Taehyung pun meletak kan tasnya dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut surainya dan ia mengedarkan penglihatannya disekeliling. Ia takjub melihat pemandangan terbenamnya matahari yang sangat cantik dihalaman belakang sekolahnya dekat dengan danau. setelah melihat itu hari mulai malam dan gelap,ia pun segera membuat api unggun dan tenda.

Tiba tiba

DUARR

Cahaya berkilau turun dari langit membuat Taehyung panik dan histeris langsung berlari keluar dari tendanya. Ia mendekati ke lubang yang dalam yang ia perkirakan terbuat oleh cahaya berkilau tadi terjatuh ke tanah. Ia pun mendekat dan melihat kebawah sekejab ia terpukau,terlihat sosok seorang namja mungil bersurai hitam raven berkulit putih bersih, terbaring tanpa luka sedikit pun dan mempunyai sayap putih yang indah.

'D-Dia manusia? Eh bukan manusia tidak mungkin mempunyai sayap dan sangat cantik,eh jangan berpikir seperti pasti ada masalah lebih besar nanti. yang penting kabuuur'seru batin Taehyung dan berlari meninggalkan sosok tadi.

DUARR .. DUARR

Bertubi tubi batu jatuh dari langit hampir mengenai Taehyung tapi dengan gersit Taehyung menghindarinya.

"tidak kenapa tiba tiba langit menjatuhkan batu sih? kayak ngak ada pekerjaan aja"keluh Taehyung karena langit mengacau salah satu hari damainya,ia berhenti dan melihat sosok tadi. Ia mengalami perdebatan batin karena sebagai dari hatinya merasa kasihan dengan namja tadi kal kalu batu besar itu menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

Ia berputar arah kembali kebelakang dimana sosok namja tadi terbaring. Ia menunduk dan melihat kepala sosok yang cantik tersebut hampir terkena serpihan batu batu yang terjatuh dari langit yang tidak punya kerjaan tadi –menurut V-

"cantik"

puji Taehyung tanpa sadar saat memperhatikansosok yang jatuh diantara batu meteor tadi,teringat hujan meteor belum berhenti juga Tae Hyung pun turun dan mencoba membangunkan sosok namja yang ia klaim cantik tersebut

"hei bangun, bangun disini tak aman hei"ujar Taehyung sambil menggoncang tubuh mungi yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Mata indah itupun perlahan terlihat dari kedua kelopaknya, Taehyung merasa ada bayangan yang menutupi dirinya dengan namja tersebut. Ia mendongak keatas. Tepat diatas ada batu yang jatuh yang akan menimpa ke arahnya dan namja tersebut.

"AAAhh"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat sosok tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tidak merasa batu itu menimpanya tetapi ia merasa tubuh melayang di udara. Perlahan ia membuka matanya,Taehyung terkejut dan membulatlan matanya karena ia tidak memijak bumi lagi melainkan digendong sesosok namja mungil tadi ke udara.

"a-anu terima kasih ya"

Ungkapnya gugup karena jarak wajah sosok itu sangat dekat dengan wajah taehyung. Bahkan taehyung bisa menghirup aroma harum dari sosok namja mengjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sosok namja mungil tersebut.

"a-anu boleh aku meminta sesuatu tolong sesuatu,kumohon"

Sosok tadi mengeluarkan suaranya terdengar sangat indah di telinga taehyung. Taehyung semakin tidak yakin sosok tadi adalah seorang merasakan tidak tega mengdengar permohon dari namja tersebut,karena wajah sangat imut raut wajah bagai anak bayi yangpolos ditambah giginya mirip kelinci membuat nilai plus untuk kecantikan wajahnya.

"b-boleh saja,asal aku sanggup memenuhinya"

tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap sosok tadi yang masih setia mengendong taehyung di udara. Tiba tiba tangan namja tadi menarik tekuk taehyung sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung taehyung menyentuh pipi sosok tadi. Semakin dekat,dekat..

CUP

Taehyung membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia merasa bibir manis namja tersebut yang mendarat tepat di permukaan bibirnya hanya waktu beberapa detik. Taehyung langsung merona karena serangan manis dari sosok tersebut. Tiba tiba kalung yang dipakai namja mugil tersebut yang mirip kalung peliharaan tersebut bersinar terang. Rantai kalung tersebut memanjang dan mengalung di pergelangan tangan kiri taehyung.

Merasa hujan batu tersebut sudah berhenti, sosok tadi perlahan mendarat dan menurunkan taehyung yang masih shock dan memasang ekpresi blank diwajahnya. Sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapan taehyung yang kini telah sadar.

"apa itu barusan? Dan lagi rantai apa ini?dan jangan seperti itu"ujar taehyung menarik namja tersebut tegak dihadapanya

"baik master, perkenalkan namaku J01 jungkook,Angeloid type Alpa, dan king Uranus siap jadi pelayan anda master"perkena; namja yang bernama jungkook tersebut dengan sangat formal

"Pelayan ? Angeloid ? Alpa? King Uranus? Jadi bisa jelaskan darimana kamu?"Tanya taehyung yang bingung dengan istilah istilah tersebut

"kami diprogramkan tidak menyebut keterangan tempat asal kami, master. Ne,kami diprogramkan untuk menjadi pelayan tuan kami"jelas jungkook dan seketika raut wajah taehyung berubah datar. Ia langsung mengsiapkan barang barangnya yang masih selamat dari bencana batu-lompat-dari-angkasa-tersebut-yang-tidak-ada-kerjaan

"jadi, master apa yang ingin anda inginkan?"mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya dan mengejar taehyung yang beranjak dari situ

"aku bukan master mu. Dan aku ingin pulang kerumah" jelas taehyung datar dengan nada masa-bodoh. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya da meninggalkan sosok bernama jung kook tadi,tapi dia masih risih dengan rantai tadi yang melekat dipergelangan pun berbalik kearah jungkook yang memasang raut polos

"baiklah master aku akan mengantar mu pulang chard"

Baru saja taehyung ingin meyampaikan sesuatu,jungkook langsung memotong pembicaraannya Tiba tiba ada sebuah kartu muncul di telapak tangan jung kook. Taehyung pun merasa ingin pulang utuk menyelamatkan hari tenangnya sebelum habis, ia berbalik badan dan tiba tiba

"aku ingin mengantar masterku ke rumahnya,tepatnya dikamarnya tolong arthemis"

Sekejab taehyung melihat sekitar telah menjadi seperti kamarnya eh bukan memang kamarnya karena taehyung sangat hafal bentuk kamarnya berserta barang barangnya yang ada disitu.

"hah?"

Tiba tiba taehyung merasa tubuh nya oleng,pandangannya mulai menggelap dan dia terjatuh . Ia sangat shock dengan kejadian hari ini dan berahkir pingsan, jungkook segera menangkap tubuh taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut

./

./

TBC

Wilayah Curahan Hati Seorang Author :

N/A: ya ampun ff kemarin banyak sekali typonya setelah membaca ulang! (Ren: Tuh makanya dibaca ulang sebelum ngepost dudol,dasar author baka! A:gomene) ,maaf karena typo bertebaran ria everywhere,karena typo bagaikan penyakit bagiku (Ren: ngak nanya baka!) baiklah minna arigatto tlah membaca fanfict abalku kalian sangat hebat bisa memahaminya (Ren:lebeh ah)

To Ulyalenivk3001 : Thanks-desu tlah membaca ff abalku. kita sebagai Vkook Shipper wajib mengreboisasi/? Kembali ff VKook dan smoga ff ini memuaskan karena summary kemarin yang gagal bgt (Ren: terima kasih tlah memahami author baka dan tidak bisa diharapkan ini A:Ren! )

Ahkirnya V mempunyai kawan alien atau couple aliennya, alien ke 2 bts yang telah mengresmikan dirinya alien ke 2 di twitter yaitu Jeon Jung Kook (next magnae evil -_-) jadi semakin suka dengan couple duo magnae ini :3

Jadi sampai jumpa reader di next chapter, dan review juseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**My** **Angeloid /Chapter 02**

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Other cast: Kim Namjoon or Rapmons

Min Yoongi or Suga

(Chara akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Pair(s) : VKook or TaeKook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan,ia mengedipkan matanya untuk mensesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke rentina matanya. Entah mengapa taehyung merasa ada yang menghimpit diatas tubuhnya , perlahan dia menyingkap selimut dengan hati hati . Oh hanya bulu eh bulu? Taehyung segera menyingkap selimutnya seluruhny. Betapa terkejut bahwa ada sosok namja memakai kaos longgar dan bercelana boxer saja –yang pasti itu milik Taehyung- sedang duduk dan menatap taehyung intens.

"Pagi Master"sapa namja yang bernama jungkook itu

"Kenapa kau bisa dikamarku!"

Teriak Taehyung layak yeoja pada Jungkook yang berada diatasnya. Jungkook langsung turun dari atas tubuh taehyung. Taehyung menatap tajam kearah jungkook yang sedang menatapnya polos. Entah setan apa yang merasukki pikiran taehyung, sehingga melirik dada jungkook yang terlihat karena kaos oblong yang dia gunakan tidak menutupi nya apalagi lengan sebelah kanan jungkook turun yang menambah kesan seksi dan raut wajah polos seperti bayi sangat seksi dan imut apalagi ia mendesah dibawah dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah eh? tunggu sejak kapan taehyung jadi Melenceng bukan kah dia masih straight ? memang sih selama ini taehyung tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja tapi bukan juga berarti dia homo ataupun gay. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya menghentikan kepalanya mulai berpikir aneh aneh .

"Ada apa Master? Apa ada sesuatu kau inginkan?"Tanya jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung yang masih betah memampang ekpresi blanknya

"aku bukan mastermu dan aku ingin mandi jadi awas"jawab Taehyung yang sudah connet

Jungkook pun menurut perkataan taehyung. Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya ia merasa telapak kakinya disapa lantai kamarnya yang dingin .Taehyung merasa Jungkook mengikutinya juga di belakang, taehyung menempis pemikirannya dan berpendapat masa bodoh karena mungkin jungkook akan keluar dari kamarnya atau ada urusan lainnya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati gantungan untuk mengambil handuk tetapi ia merasa jungkook juga mengikutinya. taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya jungkook juga mengikutinya. Begitu seterusnya hingga taehyung menuruskan langkahnya dan menggabaikan jungkook yang mengikutinya kekamar mandi.

Taehyung langsung membuka baju dan celananya yang sudah busuk lalu melemparnya ke arah keranjang baju kotornya di sebelah pintu kamar mandi kamarnya. Saat taehyung ingin mengunci pintu kamar mandi,ia berbalik badannya yang full polos tanpa sengaja berhadapan langsung dengan jungkook yang berada didekat pintu kamar mandi seketika taehyung blank. Ia mengedip mata nya beberapa kali dan sekali kali ia melihat kearah jungkook yang menatapnya juga dengan wajah merona parah bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Taehyung yang tidak mengerti langsung melihat dirinya sendiri,baru ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memakai busana apapun. Tiba tiba semburat merah memnuhi wajah taehyung

"BYUNTAE!"

Pekik taehyung melempar jungkook dengan semua barang yang ia jangkau sambil menutup bagian privat nya. Ia berlari cepat mengambil handuknya dan mengunci kamar mandi namun tidak bisa karena ada rantai yang mengalung indah di tangan kirinya, Taehyung yang tidak mengetahuinya bahwa pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. ia langsung melompat kearah bathtup tanpa peduli bahwa jungkook pingsan dilantai dengan hidup mengalir darah segar gara melihat tubuh polos taehyung.

Taehyung yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya dan menyandang tas sandangnya . ia sudah penat dan lelah menyuruh jungkook untuk tidak mengikuti tapi itu tidak berhasil juga untuk sekarang ini. Taehyung berusaha berjalan menjijit tanpa suara dan bersembunyi dari kakak nya –namjoon- karena takut kakak berpendapat bahwa ia mencuri anak orang dan dikatai pedhopil lagi, karena baginya jungkook itu mirip atau mungkin memang anak kecil yang lugu dan polos.

Greb

"Tae? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?"

Glub

Taehyung merasa ada sebuah tangan mengcengkram bahunya dengan hawa membunuh. Ia menelan ludah dramatis dan berbalik badannya menghadap kearah namjoon yang menatap nya dengan tatapan mencurigakan

"h-hanya.. eum..hanya-"jelas taehyung terbata bata dan diputuskan dengan namjoon

"hanya apa hm?"dengan mata memincing

"karena hyung kusayang kalau berhati hati dalam berjalan nanti lantai kotor dan disini rawan kecelakaan hehe"jawab ditambah cengiran ala taehyung yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"sebaiknya kau bilang pada orang yang selalu membuat kotor dapur,dalam membersihkan rumah tidak bersih dalam berkerja sana"suruh Namjoon jengkel karena orang yang dimaksud namjoon itu adalah Taehyung .

Pernah waktu itu namjoon selesai membereskan rumah sendirian tanpa Taehyung karena jika Taehyung menyapu bukan bersih malah tambah kotor, bukan itu saja pernah Taehyung menyenggol vas bunga yang ada diruang tengah dengan baik hati adiknya menjawab

" _hyung meja itu menumburku hyung bukan aku,kan kasihan vas bunganya hancur"ujar dengan mimic sedih_

" _dasar meja enggak berguna"lalu berapi rapi berlari mengambil kuda kuda lalu berlari menedang meja tersebut sambil bertetiak_

" _Tendangan MAUUUT"_

 _Duk_

" _appo ternyata meja ini kuat juga,menurut kesimpulan Taetae meja ini melawan hyung padahal ia jelas bersalah ayo kita buang hyung!"uja Taehyung bersemangatsambil berkoar koar_

 _Duk_

" _sudah pergi sana biar hyung bersihin"ujar namjoon sweatdrop_

Dan masih banyak lagi lalu mengalih pandangan Ke arah namja yang dibelakang Taehyung,

"lalu siapa dia?"Tanya namjoon semakin memincingkan matanya tajam kearah taehyung meminta penuntutan dan sesekali melirik kearah Jungkook yang berada dibelakangnya

"h-hanya ..hanya teman ku hyung"

"benarkah bukan pacarmu?"Tanya namjoon merasa meragukan jawaban adiknya

"aniya hyung"tepis taehyung cepat takut namjoon berpikir macam macam lagi karena mereka bersama sama keluar dari kamar

"kalau bukan lalu.."ujar Namjoon sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataanya

"lalu apa hyung?"Tanya Taehyung takut takut namjoon pun merangkul adik dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga taehyung

"kenali dong sama hyung,Hyung udah capek menjadi jomblo"bisik tepat ditelingaya Taehyung dengan raut berubah 180 derajat dari wajah seram nan menakutkan tadi menjadi lembut dan sambil senyam senyum melirik kearah jungkook yang hanya memerhatikan mereka tanpa ikut campur.

"nanti ya hyung, aku akan terlambat ke sekolah" taehyung langsung melepas rangkulan namjoon, berlari secepatnya mugkin dari namjoon. Tanpa di sadari namjoon, Jungkook juga mengikuti taehyung yang berlari kearah pintu keluar dari rumah mereka.

"tapi tae-"

Cklek

"um jadi boleh a-"omongan namjoon terputus karena yang seseorang yang ia ingin ajak bicara sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya lagi.

"Disitu lah saya kadang merasa sedih" ujar namjoon dengan mimic wajah sedih feat suram dan langsung pudung di pojokan bersama kecoa dan teman teman namjoon yang lainnya yang katanya sangat swag gitu *Author dibakar rapmons* kataya .

 **My** **Angeloid**

Entah berapa kali taehyung mengelah nafasnya hanya untuk pagi ini saja,ia melangkah kakinya malas kejalan trotoar. Penyebab Taehyung merasa risih dengan rantai yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan tatapan serta argument yang mengatakan –lihat orang itu tidak hanya pedhopil tapi kejam lagi- yang dilontarkan oleh pejalan kaki yang lain.

'kamvret,memang gue pedophile apa dia tidak Nampak bahwa dia namja remaja'umpat Taehyung dihatinya .

Komentar pun bertubi masuk membuat kuping taehyung ingin meledak karenanya Taehyung pun reflek langsung memutar badan kehadapan jungkook karena dia tidak sanggup mengdengar argument ahjuma ahjuma ahjuma yang mereka jumpai.

Jungkook yang melihat masternya berhentipun ikut berhenti dibelakang punggung Taehyung menunggu perintah dari Taehyung

"jungkook –ssi bisa kau lakukan sesuatu terhadap rantai ini?aku merasa risih ditatap orang sekitar karena rantai ini"ujar taehyung sambil memperlihat kan rantainya itu kearah jungkook . jungkook merenung sejenak dan melihat taehyung kembali

"hm hanya bisa diperpanjang master"

"tak ada pilihan yang lainnya?"teriak taehyung frutasi. bagaimana tidak bagaimana pendapat orang melihat kau membawa namja yang dibilang cukup manis dengan rantai pasti taehyung dicap kejam kalau yoongi mungkin berpendapat 'cabul' memikirkan saja Taehyung capek ia mencapnya seperti permanen.

"hei Tae"panggil seseorang disamping Taehyung yang juga memakai seragam yang sama denganTaehyung.

Taehyung yang hapal suara ini memutar badannya kikuk,yap benar yoongi ,bagaimana ia bisa disini?apa dia cucu cenayang karena baru diilang udah nongol aja.

Yoongi pun melirik kebelakang taehyung sebentar karena ia penasaran apa yang Taehyung lakukan dengan Namja dibelakang dan kembali menatap taehyung. Taehyung hanya menelan air ludah sedramatis mungkin bagaimana tidak yoongi sedang menatapnya tajam seolah olah mengatakan dasar cabul

"Dasar Cabul"ujar yoongi datar setelah berapa menit terdiam

"sudah kuduga" raung frustasi sambil berhulin guling dilantai

"maaf dia bukan temanku"ujar yoongi sadis kebeberpa orang melihatnya

"bukan itu,hanya saja aku-"

" sangat cabul ?"ujar yoongi seraya memincingkan matanya menuntut pejelasan lebih lanjut

"tidak-"

"menghindari kedatangan ku,beralasan ada kemah akbar dan pergi kesekolah membawa namja manis dengan dirantai kau memang tidak cabul"taehyung pun menghembus nafas lega karena yoongi tidak menuduhnya lagi . yoongi mendekap tangannya didada lalu melihat kearah taehyung lagi

"kau memang tidak cabul tetapi very very pervet"sambung yoongi sarkartis

"sudah kubilang aku bukan cabul!"

"cabul"

"bukan"

"dengan ini kuberi gelar SBJK"ahkir perdebatan panjang taehyung mendelik kearah yoongi gelar macam apa itu

"Si Bocah Jelek Keterlaluan"ujar yoongi sarkartis dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan taehyung yang dalam mode sock

"hei tunggu .. anu jungkook-ssi bisa tidak mentrsanfarankan rantai ini?"pinta taehyung dengan aegyo kearah jungkook

"baiklah,sudah master"

"baiklah kau kembalilah kekamarku"printah taehyung yang mulai bergegas menyusul yoongi kesekolah,tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan dengan seseorang siapa lagi bukan jungkook

"t-tapi master jika ada sesuatu panggil saja kookie dan ini kartu model lama mungkin saja akan membantu master"ujar jungkook terdengar seperti nada khawatir dan takut yan menambah kesan mengamaskan dan lucu ,taehyung yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi gembul jungkook

"NEOMU JEONGMAL KIYEOWO"jerit taehyung gemas dengan jungkook , jungkook pun mencoba melapaskan tangan taehyung

"mhaahster appo"sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah

"oh mianhe jja nanti kita ketemu lagi"dan jungkook menatap sendu punggung taehyung yang makin menjauh meninggalkannya , sebnarnya jungkook ingin ikut dengan taehyung karena ia merasa sangat nyaman

At somewhere..

"Beta kutugaskan kau membawa kembali Alpa kemari"ujar sosok namja sosok namja tamvan kesorang angeloid

"bunuh saja tuannya kalau perlu"sambung sambil meneguk segelas bir

"Ne master aku akan melakukan tugasku"sosok angeloid yang dipanggil beta pun meninggalkan ruangannya dan terbang menuju ketempat jungkook

T~B~C~

A: gomene nana lambat update kemarin adalah bulan Bahasa jadi nana disuruh ikut debat,film pendek,dan lagi nana ketua madding belum lagi tugas yang meninggi bak gedunng pecakar langit

Ren :sok sibuk lu

A : sekali gomen dan ini nana ketik nyicil loh,dan selamat hari HALLOWEN *tebar bunga bunga*

Ren :telat dudol!

To Ulyalenivk3001 : maafya kalu chapter ini pendek soalnya kadang ide nana hilang timbul sebagai permintaan maaf nana silahkan baca ff nana berjudul 'Re-Act' *promosi#dilempar eonnie ke jurang* dan selamat hari pahlawan*ndak nyambung*


	4. Chapter 4

**My** **Angeloid /Chapter 03**

Title : Because the Chard

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Other cast: Kim Namjoon or Rapmons

Min Yoongi or Suga

(Chara akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Pair(s) : VKook or TaeKook

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

Kini terlihat Taehyung duduk disalah satu sofa sambil mendekap kedua tangannya dan disebrang sana adalah sosok yang kini lagi diberi ceramah varokah oleh Taehyung . sosok tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam sambil berguman 'Mianhe'

"… Sudah ku katakana beberapa kali berheti mengikuti ku,aku akan aman aman saja jungkook-ah. Kau tahu semua orang menuduh ku mesum dan melecehkan anak dibawah umur. Jadi keputusanku sudah bulat kau akan menjaga rumah dan lagi Namjoon hyung tidak ada karena ia sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan Appa jadi mulai besok kau akan menjaga rumah."itulah ultimatum Taehyung dibalas anggukkan kepala keberatan sih dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menunjukkan raut wajah cemberut dan sebal dengan ceramah Taehyung karena

 _Flashback on_

 _Terlihat Taehyung yang terburu buru ingin memenuhi panggilan alam pun berlari masuk ke kesalah satu bilik toilet. Jungkook pun mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke toilet. Ia terkejut melihat Taehyung yang mengadakan kepalanya,ia pun menurunkan pandangannya melihat sesuatu yang mengeluar kan air *jangan yadong* karena pingin Tahu ia menyetuh daging tersebut tanpa sepengetahuaan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung pun merasa lega karena sudah memenuhi panggilan alam pun melihat kebawah Jungkook yang O.O_

" _JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOOK!"Teriak Taehyung yang wajah nya merah padam antara marah dan malu._

 _Bukan itu saja banyak kekacauan yang dibuatnya pada hari pertama sekolah dengan suga yang selalu mengejeknya SBJK –Si Bocah Jelek Kertelaluan-_

 _Flasback off_

Tangan Taehyung beranjak ke surai kelam Jungkook,dan mengelus surai tersebut dengan gerakkan menenangkan. Taehyung merasakan rambut Jungkook begitu halus. Jungkook yang menerima elusan tersebut merasa pipinya dihinggap rona merah muda yang tiba tiba muncul sebagai warna baru dihidupnya,entah mengapa hatinya begitu nyaman dekat denga masternya yang ini daripada master yang sebelumnya yang selalu menyiksanya dan memberikan ia tugas yang berat.

"Kook-ah,Aku pergi dulu ya jangan lupa jaga rumah"ujar Taehyung yang membuat jungkook mengangkat kepalanya mengarah Taehyung menampilkan raut khawatir

"Master ini kartu lama jadi master da-"

Tetapi Taehyung langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu apartementnya Jungkook hanya melihat punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menuju Pintu dan kini menghilang melewati pintu

'Ahkirnya aku bebas dari mahkluk aneh yang bilang aku masternya,hari sangat cerah menungguku dan meja sekolah I'm Cooming'batin Taehyung ceria. Ia melompat lompat gaje untuk mengungkapkan kesenangannya dengan bergerak aneh tanpa ia sadari orang yang melihatnya pun menganggap Taehyung adalah orang gila lepas yang lepas dari penjara/?.

Tetapi tiba tiba gerakkan taehyung berhenti seketika bahkan keringat nya juga apa penyebabnya? Yup karena ia tak sengaja melihat saem killer tersenyum aneh kearah Taehyung lalu berlalu cepat menandakan hal buruk akan terjadi dalam hidupnya hari ini.

'oh no'batin Taehyung mengerti senyuman itu. senyuman kelihatan baik yang mengadung seribu racun berbisa didalam mulutnya.

'smoga tidak ada orang'batinnya lagi tanpa disadari didalam saku celana Taehyung ada kartu yang diberi jungkook bersinar. Taehyung pun berjalan ogah ogahan ke sekolah karena ia merasa hatinya berat ke sekolah.

~0~

Setibanya Taehyung di area sekolahnya ia pun merasa ada yang aneh. Aneh karena tiba tiba sekolah menjadi sangat sepi biasanya banyak guru dan siswa/I berlalu lalang kok kini tidak menampakkan tanda tanda kehidupan? Tetapi Taehyung merasa bodoh amat pun berlenggang masuk tanpa merasa curiga.

Saat berada di loker sepatu dimana benda ini mirip dengan lemari karena biasanya siswa/I disekolah ini menukar sepatu yang ia pake dengan sepatu khusus untuk didalam sekolah untuk menjaga kebersihan tetapi bukan itu kini yang penting yang terpenting kenapa banyak baju seragam siswa disekolah ini tergeletak begitu saja beserta tas dan sepatu ? Apakah disini ada angin taupan hingga jemuran entah siapa berterbangan kemari itu sih menurut survey di kepala Taehyung

Kini matanya terfokus pada suatu baju yang menguarkan hawa aneh/? Tergeletak didepannya dengan tas dan sepatu yang sangat ia kenali bahkan ia sering menyumpah serapahi pemilik tuh baju seragam dan beserta astributnya yang kini sangat kental menguarkan aura membunuh/? Pemilik sebuah mahkluk yang bernama Yoon Gi*Author dibantai Yoongi*

Sekarang Taehyung yakin semua seragam dan astributnya bukan jemuran yang hilang melainkan seragam punya siswa dari sekolah ini.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang tidak terlalu jauh yaitu XI D yang terletak dilantai ke 3 digedung ini. Sepanjang jalan Taehyung melihat banyak baju tergeletak begitu saja sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa kenapa jadi begini?

Sret

Tanpa berpikir panjang Taehyung mengeser pintu kelasnya dan seketika membulatkan matanya, karena tidak ada seorang pun disini hanya baju seragam dan tas tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Taehyung pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas pergi melesat ke kantin tempat dimana surge bagi para pelajar yang keroncongan/? Tetapi hasil juga nihil bahkan Taehyung telah mengelilingi sekolah dari Toilet,ruang ganti baju,atap,Ruang guru,dilaci meja,dibawah kursi tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ahkirnya Taehyung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah memastikan apakah ini terjadi di luar perkarangan sekolah tetapi Taehyung juga tidak menemukannya yang Taehyung dapat adalah kecapekkan yang sangat luar biasa dan menguras tenaganya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain,ahkirnya Taehyung memilih menuju apartement yang selalu Taehyung panggil itu rumah.

~0~

Kini ia berdiri didepan pintu ia kini berharap akan ada seseorang tetapi hatinya bimbang karena menurut hatinya kemungkinan besar Jungkook juga tidak ada dirumah tersebut. Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya karena kini ia dilanda delima eh? Dilema. Ahkirnya Taehyung memilih memasukki apartementnya.

Perlahan ia menarik tuas itu kebwah setelah ia membuka kode pengamannya tadi.

"Kook-ah apa kau ada dirumah?"Tanya Taehyung setengah berteriak karena ia merasa tidak mendapat balasan tersebut tetapi ia merasa sangat lega karena ia mendengar suaran merdu Jungkook menyapa gendang telinganya sehingga memunculkan seulasan senyum tidak lebar dan terkesan simple diwajah Taehyung.

"Nde, master? Selamat datang dirumah master"sambut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyatakan hormat terhadap Taehyung.

"eh,sudah kukatakan aku bukan Mastermu dan jangan seformal itu. Biasa saja ya kook-ah"ujar Taehyung lembut dan seketika lupa urusannya dan kelelahannya saat melihat wajah manis Jungkook yang sangat cantik dimatanya.

"Baik Master"

"Taehyung saja"ujar Taehyung meluruskan

" Tae Master?"Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Taehyung saja kook-ah"sambil memelas dan entah mengapa ia tidak sengaja menangkap rona merah dipipi putih Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit mahkluk imut ini tetapi mendengar kata 'Master' merasanya tak enak hati tetapi jungkook masih memanggilnya itu terus sehingga ia merasa kesal juga.

"whatever"ujar Taehyung terdengar malas dan melangkah kakinya beranjak dari ambang pintu masuk kedalam.

"boleh Jungkook bertanya Tae Master?"

Taehyung pun berheti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Jungkook yang masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari celah bibir tebal Taehyung. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Jungkook seolah mengatakan ada-apa?

"kenapa Tae Master pulang begitu cepat?"Tanyanya

Seketika Taehyung baru menyadari dari tujuannya keapa melesat meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju kemari. Ia pun melempar tatapan heran sambil berkata

"sebenarnya tadi banyak baju baju yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan tanpa ada pemiliknya menurutku itu adalah pakaian sesorang karena tidak mungkin jemuran mereka terbang bertebaran dijalan tanpa memungutnya. Dan lagi sangat mustahil orang meninggalkan pakaiannya dan pergi begitu saja jadi apakah Jungkook tahu apa yang terjadi?"Taehyung menatap kini Jungkook meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu dan sebelahnya mendakap serta raut wajah yang menampilkan bahwa pemilikya lagi berpikir.

"bisahkan tae master memberika chard yang tadi pagi kookie beri?"minta Jungkook sehingga Taehyung segera merongoh saku celana sekolahnya dan menariknya keluar.

"apakah Tae Master ada permintaan didalam hati sebelum kejadian ini terjadi seperti pagi tadi? Saat Master sedang berjalan?"Tanya Jungkook hati hati dan pelan agar Taehyung mengerti dan paham maksud dari pertanyaan Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menyandar punggung nya kedinding karena ia merasa ia terlalu lelah menyangga tubuhnya jadi ia menyendarkan punggung kedinding disebelahnya. Taehyung pun berusaha mengingat kembali dari ia meloncat dan melakukan gerakkan aneh lalu bertemu saem terkutuk lalu..

Dalam diam sebenarnya Jungkook memandang kea rah masternya seperti kagum dan merasa mendengar desiran didalam hatinya sehingga entah mengapa matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok master yang begitu baik ini dan hm Begitu tampang dengan rahang yang tegas. Sehingga suara Taehyung pun membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"bisahkan master mengulangi apa yang barusan master sebut karena maaf Kookie tidak memerhatikannya"ujar Jungkook merasa bersalah karena tidak focus dengan penjelasan Master sehingga ia menunduk kepalanya dalam dalam untuk membuktikan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Saat Taehyung melihat itu pun merasa tidak enak hati hingga ia menarik dagu Taehyung keatas sehingga manik kelam Jungkook beradu pandang dengan Taehyung entah mengapa Taehyung merasa jantung menjadi aneh karena mereka sangat dekat begini

" Tak apa"

"sebenarnya ini adalah kelemahan kartu lama sangat susah melepaskan mantranya bahkan chard ini bisa jadi permanen selamanya" entah mengapa Taehyung sangat shock mendengar penuturan yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah dari Jungkook.

"kenapa bisa begini?kenapa ini harus terjadi?"ujar Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook dan jatuh terduduk. Ia merasa ingin mati kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Seharusnya Taehyung sudah ada dikelas bersama teman temannya tetapi kini dia sendiri yang hanya berteman Jungkook? Ia tak sanggup memikirkannya

"seharusnya kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi"lirih Taehyung menyesal karena umpatan dalam hati tadi sambil menatap lantai. Tetapi, Jungkook salah mengartikan ucapan barusan dari Masternya ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa Jungkook sangat begitu berguna bagi masternya perlahan matanya menitikkan airmata

"..ini pasti mimpi"ucapan Taehyung yang didengar Jungkook pun semakin membuat Jungkook menciut mendengarnya atas kesalahannya –sebebarnya bukan kesalahnya-. Apakah Masternya sangat marah dengannya bahkan jungkook tak berani menatap Taehyung.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Taehyung lalu berjongkok untuk mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Taehyung yang Nampak begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga. Perlahan Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung sama saat Taehyung mengelus rambut begitu lembut dan nyaman.

"Tae master apakah kau itu sebuah perintah?"Tanya Jungkook namun tidak digubrisi oleh Taehyung bahkan Taehyung hanya mencoba menatap Jungkook,yang diartikan oleh Jungkook bahwa Taehyung ingin ia hanya dianggap tidak ada bahkan hanya mimpi yang sekedar lewat dan ingin dilupakan perlahan ia menrunkan liquid membasahi pipinya.

"baiklah kookie akan menghilang dari hidup master ... agar kejadian ini hanya sekedar mimpi buruk mu untuk master,terima kasih atas sela-"ucapan terpotong saat Taehyung memeluknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam dekapan hangat masternya tersebut.

"jangan tinggali aku Jungkookie"ujarnya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jungkook

Deg

Entah mengapa saat Taehyung memanggil Jungkook begitu membuat sebuah rona merah muda samar walau dirinya kini tengah bersedih jadi dengan berat hati bibir mungil Jungkook mulai melantunkan sebuah penolakkan

"Sebuah perintah dari Master adalah wajib bagi kami kaum Angeloid aku harus segera menghilang master"ujar Jungkook walau ia melontarkan kalimat itu dalam nada tegas namun tidak dengan hatinya yang menghianatinya.

"Kumohon jangan Kook-ah"dekap semakin erat

"tapi mas-"

Entah kenapa diri Taehyung terasa ada dorongan dari dalam sehingga memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah jungkook dan menempelkan bibirnya dibelahan bibir mungil Jungkook dengan lembut sontak membuat pemilik membeku sehingga tidak ada penolakkan lagi tapi tidak bertahan lama hingga beberapa detik yang dilalui melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Sekarang taehyung menyandarkan dagunya diatas kepala Jungkook dan tetap memeluk Jungkook erat

"entah mengapa aku merasa begitu tenang bersama mu kookie-ah"

Hembusan nafas Taehyung yang mengenai helaian rambut Jungkook terasa hangat nan mengelitik yang tercium sangat memabukkan di hidung seorang Angeloid terkuat –Jungkook-. tiba tiba ada cahaya dan

cling

Kini terlihat Taehyung sedang duduk sambil mendekap tangannya diatas sofa secara tiba tiba. Tiba tiba otak Taehyung blank dan menatap Jungkook yang disebrang sana yang tersenyum manis.

"apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Taehyung bingung

"mungkin efek dari chard lama tersebut sudah sampai tujuannya jadi kemampuannya menghilang hingga chard tidak bersinar lagi Tae master"ujar Jungkook menjelaskannya. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju ke jam dinding yang kini menunjuk angka 07:35. Dengan tergesa gesa ia berlari keluar memasang sepatu sekolahnya dan tidak lupa tas ransel kainnya tersebut.

"bye Kookie"lalu menghilang dibalik pintu

'perasaan apa ini master?'tanya polos dalam hati saat mendengar Tae memanggilnya akrab dan beberapa menit yang lalu dimana bagian jantung jungkook terasa ingin meledak. ia memegang bagian dada sebelah kiri lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beniat membuat masakan untuk masternya.

'Ternyata kau disini Alpa' ujar Sosok seorang Angeloid menurunkan Alatnya yang berbentuk seperti teropong. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh dan arrogant lalu menghilang dan

./

./

TBC :v

A/N : aaauwyeaah kini Nana kambek setelah mengupdate Bangtan High School mohon maaf Typo yang masih bertebaran ria dimana aja karena nana ngetiknya ngebut dan mata nana terserang virus ngantuk yang sangat mematikan :v . jadi reader yang baik sebaiknya lantukan sebuah review yah untuk menghargai jasa nana ngetik

Big Thank to Fav and Follow : Ulyalenivk3001,Yuljeon,Jeon Hanna, cutiepietaes,danZahrafr

To Ulyalenivk3001: Tolong buat sequel dong dari ff ya eonni ff mu sangat bagus lanjutkan ya kalo tidak *nodong garpu* khukhukhu harus lanjut ya eonni ditunggu karena membuat nana mati gregetan setengah hidup/? Oky :v dan terima kasih atas reviewnya *bow*

To Yuljeon : nan author pertimbangkan ahkirnya


	5. Chapter 5

**My** **Angeloid /Chapter 04**

"gawat aku kehilangan jejak mereka,oh shit"umpat namja manis bersurai coklat yang juga angeloid. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memerhatikan dengan jelas arah jalan.

Bruk

Tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang karena tubuhnya kehilangan kesimbangan ia pun jatuh menghimpit seseorang itu yang juga namja sama dengan bernama Tag Min YoonGi. Tanpa minta maaf atau sekedar menunduk saja sebagai permintaan maaf angeloid itu tidak mau dan langsung pergi takut kehilangan singal Alpa yang sendirian.

Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya jika tidak ada yang tidak minta maaf karena kesalahannya, ia pun menjambak rambut Angeloid tersebut dengan keras sekali hentakkan.

"aduh duh lepas aah lepas"rintih Angeloid tersebut sambil berusaha mencoba melepas jambakan Yoongi yang sangat mengerikan. Ia takut nanti di tak tampan lagi dan jadi Deviloid/? Yang rambutnya rada rada aneh kan takut.

"minta maaf dulu dasar sialan"perintah Yoongi sambil menambah genggamannya dirambut namja itu

"nde , aku minta maaf"ujarnya ahkirnya menyerah dengan jambakkan mengerikkan Yoongi.

Perlahan Yoongi melepaskannya,lalu namja itu mengibas rambutanya ala sunsilk*dilindes reader* entah mengapa dimata Yoongi namja itu terlihat hm seksi dan tampan tapi tampan lagi dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi sadar baru menyadari sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan masuk,ia pun meninggalkan namja yang baru ia tandai sebagai namja seksi dan tampan. Setelah Yoongi pergi namja itu sebenarnya diam diam menganggumi pesona Yoongi yang sebenarnya sangat manis daripada Setiap angeloid yang ia temui.

Nama Angeloid : Jimin code:P13 Status:Beta -Angeloid

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

• BTS - Min Yoongi or Suga

Other cast: Park Jimin

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

W arning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

./

∞ Happy reading 

At Market

Terlihat namja bernama Jungkook sedang melihat sesuatu dengan intens dan bersinar sinar yang terlihat begitu mengemaskan hingga ingin sekali ia peluk. Sebenarnya hari ini dia ingin mengikuti masternya tertapi sejak ceramah dari TaeHyung menekankan bahwa ia akan baik baik saja. Ia pun diperintah untuk belanja, kini Jungkook sudah membeli bahan belajaan yang tertulis di daftar belanja yang diberi Taehyung tadi,sekarang ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu yang begitu indah dan unyu.

"anu noona bisa mengambil semangka itu jika noona mau"tawar anak kecil penjaga tokoh buahan.

Sebenarnya ia sudah memerhatikan namja atau yeoja sedari tadi yang sangat intens melihat semangka karena ia jengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari pengunjung yang datang ahkirnya ia menawarkan buah itu ke jungkook.

Karena jungkook tidak kunjung mengambilnya karena ragu dan malu malu ahkirnya anak itu memberi satu dengan Jungkook yang langsung disambut berbinar binar lengkap senyuman ceria

'ugh manisnya'puji pengunjung di salam tersebut.

Karena ia diajarkan oleh Guru Taehyung untuk menghormati seseorang, ahkirnya Jungkook menundukkan sedikit badannya yang masih memasang diwajahnya senyum manis.

"tak usah sungkan noona dan kapan kapan noona bisa mengunjungi kedai kami lagi"ujar tak enak melihat Jungkook menunduk. Jungkook pun menglambai tangannya dan berjalan menuju apartement Taehyung ia juga diperingati tidak boleh menunjukkan sayapnya pada siapapun kecuali Dirinya dan Taehyung.

./

Setelah pelajaran yang membosankan ahkirnya Taehyung dan Yoongi dapat mengistrihatkan sebentar otaknya dan merenggangkan otot otot nya yang kaku akibat tidak banyak gerak.

"Tae"desis Yoongi lalu taehyung menglihat kearah yoongi yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya

"hm"balasnya dengan guman malas

"apa yang terjadi dengan diriku tae?"tanya yoongi aneh seketika Taehyung tergerak mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak yoongi jarang sekali begini jadi kan hal fenomenal jika yoongi menanyakan hal berbaur pribadi ke Taehyung sahabatnya meskipun mereka udah saling mengenal dari jaman ingusan tapi sangat jarang sekali.

"apa yang kau rasakan yoongi ? mungkin saja aku bisa membantu"ujar Taehyung modus sebenarnya ia ingin memancing Yoongi menjelaskan sesuatu kan. Taetae ka kepo ~(-.-)~

"tadi pagi ada yang membuat jantung berdegup lebih cepat dan membuat ku salting tae. Membuatku tidak fokus belajar"ujar sambil melirik ekpresi Taehyung yang mulai memasangkan muka menyebalkannya. Ups,dia lupa Taehyung ini senang mengodanya terkutuklah kau mulut.

"Ciee ciee Bunga bunga cinta bermekaran cie yang sedang jatuh cinta hingga terpikiran"ujar Taehyung menggoda Yoongi sehingga merah padam. Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung tertawa terbahak bahk pun mengambil ancang ancang menyerang Taehyung.

"Ups induk beruang mengamuk bung,Run rait naw!"lalu Taehyung lari berlari terbirit birit sambil menahan tawanya yang tecekikikan.

./

Semenjak pertemuan tak sengaja itu Jimin menjadi tidak pernah fokus dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh master. Seperti pagi ini,menembak alpa dengan sniper yang diisi arus pendek kecil yang membuat si korban terutama Angeloid akan pingsan tetapi ia meleset beberapa kali.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain turun tangan. Ia pun mennghilangkan sayapnya dan menyamar menjadi manusia setelah dekat bahkan jarak sangat tidak memungkinkan itu meleset.

Namun,

"Kook-ah hyung pulang"itu mungkin master Alpa menurut jimin yang masih mengawasi.

"nde"

Ia terpaku bukan dengan Taehyung menglainkan sosok yang dibawa Taehyung,yaitu sorang namja. Namja yang tidak ia kenal yang membuat program hatinya kacau balau tidak konsisten. Ia pun menyembunyikan badannya dibalik dinding saat mata mereka hampir saling berpandangan.

Ia Gagal lagi.

./

At somewhere

Bug

Jimin tergeletak lemah karena ditendang dibagian perutnya beberapa kali hingga darah segar keluar saat ia terbatuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menyuruh mu membawa Alpa bukan jatuh cinta dengan Hama!"ujar master

"maaf master,a- aaakh"tiba tiba kepalanya diinjak dengan sang master ia merasa seketika dunia berputar.

"jangan beralasan bodoh"lalu ia mengambil sebuah cambuk dan menlecut Jimin hingga terlihat sebuah tanda biru yang sangat sakit.

"Amp akkh un master a-aku tak akan m-me akh lakukanya l-lagi"mohonnya sambil menahan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan karena master tanpa ampun melecutnya. Ahkirnya masternya puas menyiksa iapun melangkah beberapa mundur mengamati tubuh Jimin yang sangat mengenaskan dengan banyak luka lecet, membiru yang terasa ngilu dan bahkan ada beberapa tempat mengeluarkan darah.

"aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua tapi dengan"ujar tanpa melanjutkan ia mengangkat raantai Imprint –Rantai yang menghubungi Master dengan Angeloidnya- lalu mengotak atikkan hingga bunyi.

"dengan waktu jam sore besok kalau tidak rantai cantik ini mengantarkan mu kematian"lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Jimin di ruangan itu

./

At Taehyung

Taehyung sedang mengabsen daftar belanjaan dan belanjaan yang dibeli Jungkook satu persatu hingga Ia berhenti kenomor 8 daging Ayam.

"hm Jungkook-ah kenapa kau membeli anak ayam?"tanya Taehyung karena ia tidak melihat daging ayam selain anak ayam yang menatap memelas/? Kearahnya.

"Bukan Taehyung-ah mungkin kita membuat daging itu sendiri dengan daging ayam asli"ujar suga tersenyum licik dengan sekeliling badan dipenuhi hawa hitam sambil mengangkat pisau pemotong daging membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri sambil menatap suga horror.

"Ayo kita mulai"sambil mengangkat pisau bersedia menebas leher anak ayam tersebut

"Andwaeeeeeeee"pekik Taehyung menyelamati anak ayam yang hampir ditebas iblis berwajah bak malaikat penyabut nyawa*Author dilindas Suga*

"ayo Taehyungie mari kita buat kaldu dengan daging anak ayam kan kita manusia harus dituntut melakukan pengalaman baru"bujuk suga sambil mengejar Taehyung yang membawa lari anak ayam.

"tidakkah kau kasihan yoongi-ah dia masih kecil dan dagingnya masih sedikit"elak Taehyung yang berlari menuju Ruang tamu tetapi benar kata Taehyung dagingnya sangat sedikit kan kurang nikmat.

"serahkan ayam itu padaku"seru Yoongi yang kesal karena tidak bisa mengnandingi kergersitan Taehyung . Ahkirnya Yoongi berhasil memojokkan Taehyung sambil menodong pisau tepat dimuka Taehyung.

"Biarkkan aku membuat daging atau kau yang ingin menjadi dagingnya mengganti anak ayam tersebut" ancam Yoongi membuat muka Taehyung dengan anak ayam pucat seketika Jungkook yang melihat itu merasa dirinya marah dengan cepat ia memutar tangan Yoongi kebelakang mengunci pergerakkan Namja mungil nan pucat itu.

"Berani sekali lagi kau menghadapkan pisau itu ke muka master, ku pastikan kau akan mati"entah mengapa kesan imut diwajah imut Jungkook terganti raut wajah menyeramakan dengan ahsrat membunuh yang sangat kental.

Ia pun mengarah muncung pistol tepat dikepala yoongi dengan tangan yang tidak mengunci pergerakkan Yoongi. Taehyung yang melihat itu pun segera berlari kearah Jungkook dan suga

"hentikan Jungkook-ah dia hanya bercanda" dengan berat hati Jungkook menglepaskan Yoongi yang tubuhnya langsung merosot karena shock.

"Kita harus bicara sesudah Ini Jungkook-ssi"ucapnya menahan kecewa lalu membantu Yoongi tegak kembali. "Maaf ya Yoongi-ah soal tadi"gumam Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit

"Gwecana tadi itu mungkin reflek dari aku rasa. jadi aku akam pulang dulu,sampai jumpa besok dan mungkin besok aja kita membuat kaldunya"pamit Yoongi seraya tesenyum.

Setelah Yoogi pergi,Taehyung menghela nafasnya lalu menuju ruangan yang masih ternyata Jungkook masih berdiri disana.

"m-master maaf"cicit Jungkook yang merasa bersalah dan menunduk.

"tidak apa tapi lain kali berpikir dulu Jungkook-ah aku tak mau kau jadi mesin pembunuh"dengan suara melunak. Taehyung merasa Jungkook itu hanya reflek melindunginya saja jadi masalah ini tidak perlu diperpanjang.

Dipelahan Taehyung mengelus surai hitam Jungkook yang sangat lembut untuk menyatakan bahwa Taehyung tidak marah dengannya.

"Ne master ... hm master boleh kookie mempunyai rahasia"tanya Jungkook takut takut sambil melihat raut wajah Taehyung. Ia takut Taehyung marah dengannya akan suatu kebenaran tetapi raut wajah Taehyung nihil menunjukkan ekpresi Negatif hanya seutas senyum

"tak apa itu adalah salah satu yang dimiliki setiap manusia jadi kookie tidak apa menyimpan rahasia kitakan teman jadi jangan panggil aku master pangil saja Taehyung hyung"ujar Taehyung dengan cengiran kotaknya.

"Ne master"tetapi sebenarnya Jungkook takut Taehyung mengetahui kebenarannya tentang dirinya.

"karena kita tidak ada yang masak, ayo ke supermarket dekat sini"ujar Taehyung saat menyadari cacingnya sudah konser.

"Baik master"

TBC

A/N: sebenarnya nana ingin membuat flashback tentang masa lalu Jungkerok hanya ada dibenak saja malas keluarkannya :v *dilindes reader* dan maafkan daku kalau Chimchim tersiksa tapi emang udah nana dipikirkan jauh jauh hari *dilindes reader again*

maaf ya nana ingin Hiatus dulu karena nana harus fokus ujian jadi reader mind to review?

To kak Ulyalenivk3001 : makasih udah dilanjuti ffnya nana merasa terhura/? Tetapi maafkan nana tidak mengreview*dibantai* eonni bagaimana kita buat ff oneshoot or twoshoot tentang Vkook or KookV untuk ultah Tae Tae tapi tidak papa kalau eonni ngak mau


	6. Chapter 6

**My** **Angeloid /Chapter 05**

Entah mengapa Jungkook terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama ahkir ahkir ini. Saat Jungkook ingat ingat penyebab itu semua hanya seutas masa lalunya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Taehyung masternya kini.

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

• BTS - Min Yoongi or Suga

Other cast: Park Jimin

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

W arning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

./

∞ Happy reading 

_**Flashback**_

"Alpa hancurkan Hama yang dibagian utara,cepat"titah seorang yang duduk tegas disingahsannya. Tepat didepan terlihat Jungkook berpakain tameng besi dengan sayap putih bersih yang diselingi corak darah.

"Ne master"dengan cepat bagai angin Jungkook tidak berada dihadapan orang itu lagi. Terlihat Jimin yang membawa burung malang yang tampak sangat mengenaskan di pelukkannya.

"Master,lihat burung ini terluka parah jadi Jimin harus bagaimana?"tanya Jimin sedih memperlihatkan burung yang dibawanya.

"Hm,kau patuh dengan ku kan beta?"tanya seseorang tersebut yang rupanya juga master dari Jimin. Jimin pun mendongakkan kepalanya lucu tanpa aba aba ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bunuh itu"sambil menunjuk burung yang kesakitan yang berada ditangan Jimin. Jimin pun memberlalakan matanya dan menatap burung itu nanar. Jimin hanya diam tanpa berbuat apapun ia mau melakukannya tetapi dirinya yang lain bisa disebut hati memberontak.

"baik master"dengan cepat Jimin meremukkan burung yang tidak berdaya tersebut.

BRUK

"itu sangat menyenangkan lakukan lain kali"ujarnya sinis setelah memijak kepala Jimin sedang jimin hanya tersenyum pahit menatap tangannya tubuhnya rasa mati rasa saat kepalanya dipijak.

"Ne "rintih Jimin melihat burung yang tidak berdaya atau lebih tepatnya telah mati ditangannya. Jimin merasa bahagia telah memuaskan masternya untuk pertama kalinya walau ia disiksa sekalipun karena kebahagiaan master adalah kebahagiaan angeloid itu sendirikan ?

~o~

Jungkook pun sedang menghanguskan sebagian besar penduduk bumi sesuai dengan perintah masternya. Dengan sekali memanah menghancurkan beribu ribu penduduk.

Tapi tiba tiba pemikiran Jungkook menjadi eror, entah mengapa dirinya yang lain tidak mau menuruti perintah masternya tersebut. Jungkook termenung melihat raut wajah manusia yang berteriak kesakitan,pilu terdengar dimana mana.

'Master apa yang terjadi denganku?'batinnya.

"Eomma bangun jangan tidur eomma hiks eomma"isak anak kecil membuat Jungkook melihat kearah anak kecil tersebut. Jungkook mengenggam erat kalung impritnya ia semakin bingung dan tidak tega membunuh semua orang tetapi.

"ALPA JANGAN MELAWAN!"teriak masternya gusar karena Jungkook mulai melawan

Namun jungkook mengabaikan perintah masternya, ia merasa ini tak wajar dengan sekuat tenaga ia memutuskan rantai imprit tersebut hingga Jungkook dengan masternya tidak berkomunikasi lagi.

End Flashback

./

Kini Jimin berdiri angkuh didepan pintu apartement Taehyung menunggu sipemilik keluar.

"Kau"pakik seseorang membuat Jimin melihat kearah sumber suara. Ternyata namja yang membuat Jantung berdegup kencang berdiri tidak jauh dengannya.

"Tak kusangka aku melihat zombie aneh lagi"balasnya sarkartis dengan mendekap tangannya angkuh.

"Hell, Zombie? Diam kau dasar namja sok keren"balas YoonGi lalu ia mendekati pintu apartement Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan sorot mata Jimin sedikit pun.

"Apa lo lihat lihat"tanggap Yoongi galak ke Jimin. Sebenarnya Yoongi mempunyai sisi tsundere saat bertemu ekhm orang disukainya.

"hmm"gumam Jimin tanpa membalas ucapan galak Yoongi. Yoongi pun mengetuk pintu tersebut karena malas menanggapi Jimin.

Tok tok

"sebentar"sahut seseorang dari dalam terdengar seperti sedang berlari kearah pintu.

"Eh Yoongi? Dan siapa ini?"tanya Taehyung bingung saat telah menampilkan dirinya. Yoongi pun ingin menjawab tetapi terpotong dengan suara Jimin "temannya" membuat yoongi mendengus kesal karena berani beraninya ia mengaku ngaku temannya.

"Oh begitu .. aku dan Jungkook sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat"ujar Taehyung riang mereka pun pergi termasuk jimin tanpa dicurigai Taehyung sedikit pun.

Saat didalam van mini yang berisi empat orang tersebut hanya diisi dengan suara musik dari mobil itu sendiri. Jungkook menaruh perhatian waspada dengan keberadaan Jimin disekitarnya apalagi ia takuti Jimin akan membunuh masternya.

Semua baik baik saja terlihat taehyung yang berlari gaje dengan diikuti yoongi yang tampaknya kesal mungkin ia terkena salah satu tindak jahil Taehyung. Mereka pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah tempat pertama kali Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu.

'perasaan apa ini? Terasa nyaman .. tidak master adalah segalanya'batin Jimin memerhatikan Taehyung dan Yoongi ia hampir melupakan tujuannya nampaknya ini saatnya.

"Alpa"panggil Jimin ke Jungkook membuat Jungkook menoleh ke Jimin.

"Aku ingin bicara"ujarnya singkat. Jungkook langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengikuti jejak Jimin yang tampaknya mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

'maafkan aku'sesal Jimin duluan lalu ia beranjak medekati Jungkook dan menyudutkannya.

"Alpa,aku akan membuatmu mengingat siapa kau . aku sudah diperintahkan masterku untuk membawamu kembali ke synapse Alpa yang harus dikembalikan ke pemilik aslinya,bukan HAMA"ujar Jimin dengan menekankan kata Hama yang Jungkook tahu arti –manusia- lalu Jimin menatap raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat.

"Bukan. masterku adalah Taehyung hanya Taehyung aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh masterku pasti tidak suka"ujar Jungkook ketakutan mengingat masa lalunya.

"He?bukankah kau berasal dari sana apa kau sudah lupa hah"ujar Jimin berteriak. Ia menarik kerah baju Jungkook tanpa perlawanan sekali pun,dengan keras ia membenturkan pungung Jungkook ke pohon tersebut. Jungkook hanya meringis pelan.

"dengar kau Alpa Angeloid penghancur,dan tuan mu bukan HAMA"ujarnya lagi sambil memijak kepala Jungkook yang tidak melawan sedikit pun hanya terduduk pasrah.

"aniya"balas Jungkook lemah. Jimin hanya mendecih sekilas lalu mendekati wajahnya ke Jungkook yang terlihat menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah aku akan memindahkan perlindungan memorymu dengan system hackingku"ujar singkat lalu meletakkan jari petunjuk dikening Jungkook sebentar.

"haha lihat kau bahkan menangis hahaha"ujar Jimin tertawa melihat hasil dari pemindahan ingatan yang dibuatnya ke Jungkook. "eh tunggu sebentar itu tidak akan membuat mu menangis apa yang terjadi?"tanya Jimin tiba tiba bingung melihat Jungkook menangis dengan tatapan kosong.

"sistem keamanan 80..90.. memory 80..90 system uranus 76 ..78"ujar Jungkook perlahan lensa matanya berubah menjadi merah. Tiba tiba semua pakaian Jungkook kenakan berubah menjadi pakaian baja seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Taehyung dengan lingkaran diatas kepalanya jangan lupa sayap putih yang selalu berlindung dibalik jaket ia bentangkan.

"sial"umpat Jimin baru menyadari mengaktifkan mode Jungkook yang terkuat.

"artermish tembak"

Hingga dua enam buah benda runcing yang melayang mengeluarkan cahaya kearah Jimin.

"parasdise Song"ujar Jimin mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menangkis kekuatan Jungkook yang sangat ledakkan nya tak terelakkan hingga mengenai Jimin.

Jimin bangun sekuat tenaga namun ia telat kini terlihat Jungkook sedang berniat menembaknya dengan senjata yang memusnahkan berjuta ribu nyawa tepat diatas kepala Jimin.

" Apa kau gila? Apa kau berniat memusnakan temanmu?"teriak Jimin frustasi dan tidak habis pikir dengan Jungkook.

"saat panah ini mengenai jantungmu aku akan membungkus ledakkannya dengan Aegisku"ujar Jungkook yang masih tetap kepada pendiriannya. "kau akan terluka PABO"ujar Jimin kesal dengan menekan kalimat Pabo ke Jungkook yang tak mengubrisi sedikitpun.

Jimin sebenarnya menyayangi Jungkook seperti saudaranya sendiri itu pun tanpa sepengetahuan masternya,jadi walaupun mereka jarang bertemu namun Jimin tetap menyayanginya.

"jadi Jimin hyung kumohon pergilah dari sini"minta Jungkook dengan raut wajah berubah menjadi sendu dengan menegaskan ia benar benar meminta dengan hyungnya di synapse ini.

"baiklah aku pergi tapi ingat .. apa reaksi Taehyung mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya kook"ujarnya lalu menghilang seketika.

Jungkook termenung ia menghilangkan panah dan baju besi,perlahan kakinya menapaki tanah mengambil jaket tersebut untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya yang telah berubah menjadi kecil.

Jungkook berjalan ke tempat piknik mereka tadi,ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat Taehyung master yang ia sayangi sedang tegak pinggang menatapnya.

"ayo cepat Jungkook hari sudah petang,nanti aku disembur Yoongi yang lama nunggu kita dimobil"ujar Taehyung cerewet dengan Jungkook dibelakangnya. Jungkook menatap Punggung itu sendu 'aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu master,selalu'ujarnya dalam hati.

"ohya kemana kawan Yoongi tadi?"tanya Taehyung saat mereka udah tiba di depan mobil van.

"mana gue tahu"ujar Yoongi cuek,yoongi berpikir emang gue emaknya? Enggakkan.

"ayo cepat panas tahu"printah Yoongi membuat Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil van tersebut.

~o~

Krieet

"aku pulang"ujar Taehyung memasukki apartementnya dengan Jungkook mengikutinya dibelakang. Setelah mereka membersihkkan diri lalu menganti pakaian mereka pun sedang memasak ramen instant untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan minta makan.

Taehyung dengan pelan pelan ia memasukkan ramennya kemangkuk lalu ia membawa nampan tersebut kemeja makan yang telah ditempati Jungkook disalah satu kursinya. Taehyung pun ikut duduk didepan Jungkook. Perlahan mereka memakan ramen terasa masih panas hanya terdengar suara sumpit dimeja makan tersebut.

Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa aneh. Ia pun menatap Jungkook lekat lekat karena menurutnya suasana yang aneh ini berasal dari Jungkook. Taehyung baru sadar kening Jungkook terhias memar merah Taehyung pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan berahli memegang kening Jungkook yang membuat pemilik berhenti dan memejam matanya.

"apakah sakit kook-ah?"tanya Taehyung terdengar khawatir. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa perasaannya menjadi menghangat,ia selalu menikmati semua perlakuan Taehyung kedirinya karena ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi didalam dirinya,namun Jungkook akui ia menyukai perasaan itu. Sungguh.

"tidak, master"ujar jungkook enggan membuka matanya. Taehyung melihat itu pun mengelus surai kehitaman Jungkook yang terasa lembut. "entah mengapa kulit terasa begitu lembut kook-ah"namun Jungkook tak membalas hanya menikmati perlakuan Taehyung.

Tuk

Tiba tiba tepukkan mendarat dikening Jungkook membuat Jungkook membuka matanya menatap Taehyung takut takut ia marah.

"sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap mu kook. Jangan jadi sok kuat kalau kau tidak bisa menghadapinya kook-ah aku akan selalu ada untukmu karena kita Tema"ujar Taehyung menyuarakan isi kepalanya mengenai tingkah laku Jungkook yang terlihat muram.

"tak apa kok kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya"lanjut Taehyung karena Jungkook tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya. Taehyung merasa air minumnya habis ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berniat mengambilnya lagi di lemari es.

Greb

Tanpa aba aba Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung hangat tersebut. Taehyung yang terkejut hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya kalau saja ia tidak sigap menangkapnya. Taehyung merasa punggungnya basah,ia biarkan saja karena ia tahu Jungkook butuh pelampiasan jadi disiap dan membiarkan Jungkook memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"menangis lah kook agar kau jadi lebih baik"minta Taehyung sehingga tangis Jungkook menjadi pecah.

At Jimin

Kini Jimin bagai orang putus asa melewati trotoar hingga tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang namja mungil yang sangat ia kenal.

Bruk

Ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh namja mungil yang ia ttumbur,perlahan Jimin tersenyum. Senyum menampakkan diri asli Jimin yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan. Ia pun memeluk namja tersebut erat.

"hei namja gila lepasi aku,pabo"umpat Yoongi walau ia tidak mempungkiri rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Ia terkejut tiba tiba ditabrak dan dipeluk dengan namja yang membuat Yoongi deg degan.

"kumohon sebentar saja"dengan kata tersebut Yoongi luluh dan tidak memberontak lagi.

"kenapa tadi kau menghilang bodoh? Dan sekarang kau datang dan tiba tiba memelukku"tanya Yoongi penuh selidik walaupun kini tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Jimin. "ada urusan oh ya perkenalkan namaku Jimin namamu?"tanya Jimin sambil melepaskan pelukkan nya dari yoongi. Dengan cepat yoongi memberi jarak untuk mereka berdua.

"Min YoonGi imnida"ujar Yoongi cuek ia merasa kehangatan menghilang seiring lepasnya pelukkan Jimin. "hm, ohya kau tidak pulang?"tanya Jimin ke Yoongi yang berada tak jauh disebelahnya. "aku ingin pergi ke supermarket sebelum kau tiba tiba memelukku dan kau sendiri dimana rumah mu?"tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin yang tersenyum menatap langit lagi lagi Yoongi terpesona dengan ketampan Jimin.

"diatas"jawab Jimin singkat namun Yoongi tidak menangkap nada rilih yang terucap saat nada tersebut dilontarkan.

"yang benar saja,sudahlah aku harus cepat jadi Bye"ujar yoongi yang tak tahan lama lama dengan Jimin. Jimin hanya membalas singkat membuat yoongi mendecih dan beranjak dari sana.

"apa perasaan ini kau rasa Alpa saat bertemu dengan hama tersebut hingga kau tidak bisa lepas lagi,Alpa?"tanya entah pada siapa ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghilang dari sana meninggalkan malam dibumi.

~o~

"KAU"teriak namja kokoh yang menjadi master Jimin sambil menarik kalung rantai imprit tinggi tinggi.

Bruk

Dengan mudahnya ia melempar tubuh Jimin ke lantai yang dingin hari inipun Jimin mendapatkan siksaan lagi karena kegagalan dalam tugasnya dengan kasarnya oleh masternya.

"aku akan memberi waktu hingga besok sore kalau tidak badan mu akan menjadi peganti balon yang ditiup pecah"ujar seram. "tenang Jimin siksaan mu akan berahkir besok saat kalung imprit ini meledak memeacahkan tubuhmu jika kau gagal lagi"lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatya tadi.

Jimin hanya megeluh singkat karena ia tidak punya tempat sandaran, entah mengapa wajah yoongi terlintas dibenaknya hingga mengurangi rasa perih dan gilu yang terasa diseluruh tubuhnya tiba tiba kesadarannya pun hilang hingga Jimin tergeletak dilantai

~o~

Terlihat jungkook tidur pulas disebelah Taehyung akibat letih menangis tadi, Taehyung dengan lembutnya mengelus lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat dikening Jungkook bekas ia jentik tadi.

"kook tetaplah disisiku Kook"ujarnya lalu beranjak mengambil tempat untuk tidur juga disebelah Jungkook yang terlelap.

"kookie selamat malam"ujar tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya mengikuti alam mimpi

TBC

A/N: I'm back khukhukhu setelah melewati saat saat sulit di ujian yang mengalahkan keganasan kek sooman SM/dilindes sooman/ dan sekian terimah kasih telah menunggu dan membaca ff gaje nana I Lop yuu :v

Shun Akira: makasih udah membaca ff gaje saya dan dukungannya sekarang author udah kambek :v emang chara kookie dandere tapi sebenarnya aku ingin buatnya yandere/dor/ makasih uga tlah mereview :D

Ulyalenvk3001 : udah dilanjuti ne eonnie eh ngak apa apa semoga inspirai nyangkut diotak eonnie :v


	7. Chapter 7

Terlihat namja mungil sedang berdiri di cermin wastafel sambil sekali kali membasuh mukanya dengan air lalu mengusapnya dan beralih menatap dirinya melalui pantulan cermin.

"sial suaranya terlalu berisik"kesal Jimin memegang kalung impritnya yang berbunyi karena waktu bom terus berjalan. "hari terahkir ya?"guman lalu ia pun keluar dari toilet umun tersebut. 'smoga aku bertemu dengan mu Yoongi-ah'

./

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jungkook or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

• BTS - Min Yoongi or Suga

Other cast: Park Jimin

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

(lagu: Electric angel-kagamine len dan rin, ever last night – Vocaoid 8 sebenarnya tidak disaran sih :v)

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

Entah sejak kapan apartemen Taehyung berubah jadi tempat bermain pun membiarkan yoongi karena Taehyung sungguh bosan jadi ia berbaik mereka tidak sekolah karena sekolah mereka diliburkan untuk beberapa hari dan sialnya mulut tidak sengaja memberitahukan bahwa ia mempunyai kaset ps2 baru sehingga sepanjang perjalanan yoongi memelas membuat Taehyung mual melihat wajah memelas yang tidak ihklas tersebut taehyung tahu sugar free ini ada maunya jika dia mengrubah sikap menjadi gaje dan aneh.

Belum siap menyelamatkan stick psnya dari tangan laknat Yoongi,Yoongi udah duluan menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Bukan itu saja kadar kekesalan Taehyung tambah menjadi karena stick psnya berminyak minyak dibuat Yoongi.

"eh yoongi berhenti tangan mu berminyak tahu. Makan aja dulu nanti mainnya hoy nanti stick ps ku rusak lagi pabo"omel Taehyung yang tidak digubirisi Yoongi sedikit pun dan tetap focus dengan layar televisi sambil tangan mengambil makanan disebelahnya membuat tambah berminyak.

"Yoongi sialan"umpat Taehyung lelah lalu ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Jungkook yang tampaknya lagi sibuk membaca sesuatu karena wajah terlihat berkerut untuk beberapa menit. Jungkook yang tahu masternya sedang kesal pun mengelus rambut masternya dengan lembut.

"yeay aku menang"sorak Yoongi kesenangan tampa sadar membuang stick itu lagi kearah dinding

Brak

"MIN YOOONGII TIDAAK"pekik Taehyung histeris langsung terduduk ketika matanya melihat stick kesayangannya terbang kearah dinding lagi dibuat dengan mahkluk gaje didepannya. Yoongi pun menundukkan kepalanya melihat stick Taehyung yang tidak berdaya dilantai dengan analog patah dan beberapa bagian tidak berbentuk lagi.

Dengan senduh Taehyung mendekati stick tidak berdaya ia pun menatap sendu stick tersebut.

TingTong

Taehyung tidak perduli dengan suara pintu tetap fokus dengan sticknya maka Jungkook yang menyambut tamu tersebut.

Kriet

"hai Alpa"sapa Beta atau Jimin yang berdiri didepan Jungkook kini yang merupakan tamu yang datang.

"mau apa kau Jimin Hyung apakau tetap memaksakan ku kembali?"tanya Jungkook penuh mulai marah entah mengapa ia menganggap Jimin berbahaya mulai dari detik kemarin ia bertempur dengan Jimin hingga sekarang.

"maafkan aku kookie-ah aku janji tidak melakukannya lagi aku tahu aku salah"ujar Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook pun memeluk Jimin karena ikut merasa bersalah. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Jungkook perlahan.

"berteman?"

"berteman"balas Jungkook membenarkan ucapan Jimin.

"ayo masuk"

Ahkir mereka bersama masuk kedalam apartement Taehyung.

"hei kook-ah siapa yang datang ?"tanya Yoongi meliat Jungkook membawa seseorang

"kau!"ujar Yoongi mendramatir

"hei"sapa Jimin

"hei juga"balas Yoongi malu malu /dasar aneh :V/

"karena tidak ada kegiatan ayo kita nonton Televisi"ujar Yoongi merasa dalam keadaan kayak mana ya bilangnya canggung dan gugup dengan tatapan jimin.

"hm,"balas Jimin sedangkan Taehyung masih meliat sticknya shock. Jungkook pun ikut jongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan masternya. "master ada apa?"tanya polos karena Taehyung tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedari tadi.

"biarkan saja"ujar Yoongi santai tanpa dosa tidak sadarkah engkau yang membuat begitu yoongi?

"Kook-ah bisakah kau hiks membalikan semua stick ku hiks"ujar Taehyung ahkirnya sambil menangkat wajahnya terlihat banyak anak sungai disana. Jungkook pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kartunya lalu stick pun kembali kebentuk semula

"makasih Kookie"ujar Taehyung bahagia dan tanpa aba aba memeluk Jungkook.

'perasaan apa ini?'tanya Jungkook dalam hati,namun dengan lambat ia membalas pelukkan masternya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menatap iri dan ia mengcengkram kalung impritnya yang transparan agar tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya biar tidak ada yang kasihan dengannya apalagi orang yang kini berada disebelahnya ralat Yoongi.

Dulu di suatu tempat diluar angkasa tepatnya dilobang hitam terdapat kehidupan yang berkembang sangat pesat bernama synapse sehingga mereka membuat 3 Angeloid yaitu android yang bertema Guardian angel singkatannya Angeloid tetapi ketiga angeloid itu sangat berbeda dan memiliki ciri khas masing masing

Yang pertama atau bisa juga dibilang paling kuat tapi disegi pengendalian emosi ia sangat lemah bisa dibilang tipe penurut atau bahasa kasarnya seorang pelayan. Emosi seperti anak kecil yang polos dan labil berstatus ALPA yang diberi nama Jungkook kode android J01.

Yang kedua adalah kuat disegi strategi dan pengendalian Emosi ia lemah dibidang serangan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Alpa type ini berstatus BETA atau bisa juga disebut partner diberi nama Jimin kode android P13.

Dan belum lagi ada satu lagi angeloid setelah Jimin tapi itu belum selesai berstatus chaos belum diberi nama dan berkode android K04 dan kemampuannya belum diketahui.

Setelah itu mereka diatur dengan sebuah program selalu membahagiakan Masternya tapi beda dengan Jungkook yang ia bisa terkena eror emosi seperti bug.

./

Mereka kini sedang menikmati acara televisi tayangkan hingga sebuah iklan tentang kebun binatang yang baru buka mempromosikan diskon double date disana entah setan dari mana Jungkook dan Jimin serentak kompak menanyakan apa itu kencan.

"astaga kalian tidak tahu artinnya berkencan?"tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

"apakah itu sejenis makanan master?"tanya jungkook polos hingga Taehyung tepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"baiklah itu dua orang yang menikmati sesuatu bersama dengan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan" jelas Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan paham dengan Jimin tapi Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas tapi untuk apa?

"hm, master bolehkan aku dan master berkencan kesana?"tanya Jungkook polos sambil melihat reaksi Taehyung "tapi tidak apa apa jika master tidak mau" lanjutnya.

"menurutku ide Alpa bagus aku setuju dengan Alpa bagaimana kita melakukan double date"bela Jimin karena Jimin juga tertarik dengan date tersebut mengingat ini hari terahkirnya tak apakan dia pergi berjalan dengan orang disukainya dengan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk terahkir kalinya?

"b-baiklah tapi pasangan Aku dengan J-Jungkook dan kau dengan Yoongi tak apakan?"tanya taehyung. Saat menyebutkan dirinya berpasangan dengan Jungkook entah mengapa ia merasa perasaan berbunga bunga "tapi ini bukan kencan sendiri sendiri melainkan bersama"ingat Taehyung dibalas senyuman dari Jimin dan senyum malu malu dengan Yoongi.

Greb

"Gomawo master"ujar Jungkook senang sambil memeluk Taehyung erat.

Ahkirnya mereka pergi bersama sama ke kebun yang baru dibuka tersebut dan mereka mengelilingi sambil melihat binatang binatang yang disana.

Kini Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan lebih dahulu dengan Jimin dan Jungkook dibelakang.

"kook-ah,bukankah kau merasa kandang binatang tersebut mirip dengan kalung kita?"tanya Jimin terdengar lirih.

"hm,iya"balas Jungkook tampa sadar mereka berhenti disebuah kandang beruang madu

"entah mengapa beruang itu mirip dengan mu Yoongi-ssi"ujar Jimin polos melihat beruang yang malas malasan dikandangnya. "galak dan cute"ungkapnya entah mengapa Yoongi merona mendengarnya dan agak jengkel dibilang galak.

"ayo"ajak Yoongi yang muka merona tanpa sadar menarik Jimin.

At Jimin n Yoongi

"semoga hari ini tidak cepat berahkir"lirih Jimin yang terdengar oleh Yoongi membuat Yoongi menoleh.

"hm Jimin-ah kau mau makan ice cream?"tanyanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

Dan kini mereka berada disebuah cafe yang menjual ice cream.

"Jimin-ah kau duduk saja biar aku yang pesan kau ingin apa?"tanya Yoongi ke Jimin.

"samakan saja pesanan ku dengan mu"dibalas anggukan singkat Yoongi.

'setengah hari lagi'batinnya semakin gelisah karena waktunya sudah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit tampa terasa dengan Jimin.

Bukankah sikap Yoongi berubah menjadi bisa menerima kehadiran Jimin? Iya karena Yoongi telah termakan pesona Jimin dikit demi sedikit ia merasa ia semakin mencintai namja mungil tersebut. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan Jimin sebagai kekasihnya mungkin menunggu waktu saat diahkir kencan mungkin lebih cocok nya dibukit belakang sekolah mengigat disitu pemadangannya bagus.

Setelah menunggu dengan waktu yang cukup lama ahkirnya mereka bisa menyantap ice cream tersebut.

"Jimin-ah ada ice cream dibibirmu biar ku bersihkan"ujar Yoongi sambil mengusap bibir Jimin.

Jimin sontak terkejut dan tiba tiba jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

'damn dia sexy sekali'umpat Yoongi juga merona melihat ekpresi terkejut Jimin yang terlalu lucu dan manis.

"ohya Jimin apa kau Angeloid?tipe apa?"tanya Yoongi untuk memutuskan suasana canggung ini.

"oh ahkirnya aku ketahuan ya? Baiklah aku memperkenalkan diriku namaku Jimin imnida .. a-aku angeloid Type beta dengan kode P13"perkenal Jimin ke Yoongi. Ternyata dugaan Yoongi tepat tapi kalau dia angeloid siapa masternya? Dengan berat hati Yoongi bertanya kembali

"apakau sudah memiliki master atau tuan?"tanya Yoongi namun kental dengan nada cemburu gitu.

"hu'um"balas Jimin dalam hati ia berkata 'aku lebih menyukai kau jadi masterku Yoongi-ah tapi itu hanya harapan bukan?'batinnya mencelos sedih mengingat kenyataan dia tidak sekuat Alpa yang bisa begitu saja melepaskan Rantai imprit tersebut dan mengklaim seseorang menjadi masternya.

"Yoongi-ah ayo kita melihat Jungkook dengan Taehyung"ajak Jimin yang merasa di tidak boleh mensiasiakan waktunya yang tidak lah banyak ini.

"biarkan saja ayo kita nikmati semuanya disini sampai puas"tolak Yoongi dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk ikut bangkit mengikutinya.

"baiklah"

Hari semakin gelap Yoongi pun mengajak Jimin kesuatu tempat taman saat ia keluar dari kebun binatang bersama Jimin ia telah memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Jimin saja.

Tak disangka Jimin Yoongi mengajak ke bukit belakang sekolah mereka dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi namja tersebut Yoongi kini menyatakan cinta kedirinya.

"Jimin-ah aku tahu kau itu seorang Angeloid tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kita bersama? Maka dari itu terima aku Jimin-ah aku tidak pernah bepikir akan menjadi seperti ini tapi kau datang membuatku menjadi miring . **Sam Keen** berkata, Kau datang kepada Cinta bukan untuk mencari orang yang sempurna, namun untuk melihat orang yang tidak sempurna secara sempurna kan? Jadi Jimin-ah maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Tampa aba aba Jimin berlari memeluk Yoongi hanya sebentar untuk mengungkap rasa didalam hatinya lalu dilepasnya lagi. Yoongi tersenyum melihat reaksi Jimin terkesan malu malu dengan perlahan ia mendekati wajah ke Jimin

"Ka"ujar Jimin pelan sontak membuat Yoongi membuka kembali matanya tidak salah dengarkan dia? Ia tidak jadi menjalankan niat mencium Jimin.

"apa kau tidak mendengarku Yoongi-ah, jebal Ka"ujar Jimin menitikkan airmata nya sontak membuat Yoongi bingung.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?"tanya Yoongi bingung

"kumohon pergi .. kau akan mati Yoongi jika kau terus berdekatan denganku jadi menjauhlah dari ku mulai detik ini kalau kau ingin selamat"ujar Jimin terisak dengan air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya. Ia pun memperlihatkan kalung impritnya.

"kau"suara Yoongi tercekat melihat kalung Jimin yang terus berbunyi.

"aku diperintahkan membawa Jungkook kembali dengan batasan waktu tapi hiks aku aku tidak tega membawa dia pulang lebih baik melindunginya dengan begini jadi kumohon pergi Yoongi-ah"ujar Jimin menahan isakannya tubuhnya begetar hebat didepan yoongi yang masih mencerna perkataan Jimin.

"kenapa kau tidak melawan Jimin-ah dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ini sejak tadi"ujar Yoongi menahan nadanya tidak meninggi atau tidak ia akan melukai namja mungil ini.

"percuma Yoongi-ah aku tidaklah sekuat Jungkook"ujar Jimin perlahan ia mengambil langkah menjauhi yoongi. Yoongi pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

"hiks.. aku memang tidak pantas dicintai tapi a-aku merasa bahagia karena membuat master tersenyum waktu itu dalam hidupku ... tapi maafkan aku master aku memang lemah hiks tidak pantas jadi angeloid mu hiks"ujarnya sendiri mulai menghitung mundur waktu yang tinggal 57 secon lagi. "dan aku jatuh cinta pada namja yang bukan master ku sendiri hiks maafkan aku maaf"lanjutnya menundukkan kepalanya. Waktu terus berjalan 51 secon lagi.

Sret

Tiba tiba kalung nya ditarik dengan seseorang,kenapa orang itu bisa karena Jimin membiarkan rantainya terlihat dan bisa dipegang begitu saja.

"yoongi-ah kenapa kau-"tiba tiba omongan Jimin terputus karena tiba tiba Yoongi mengayunkan kapak yang ia bawa ke kalung imprit tersebut berkali kali.

"yoongi-ah hiks cukup hentikan! kau akan mati jika kau terus disini!"pekik Jimin yang tidak digubrisi oleh Yoongi ia tetap mencoba memutuskan rantai tersebut.

"kalau aku mati setidaknya aku mati bersama first loveku"ujar Yoongi masih mencoba memutuskannya. Waktu dikalung Jimin terus berjalan 23 secon lagi.

"Kumohon hentikan! HENTIKAN YOONGI-SSI"pekik Jimin frustasi cukup dirinya saja yang hancur tidak perlu Yoongi tidak perlu.

"y-yoongi waktunya! Waktunya hiks kumohon selamatkan dirimu,yoongi-ah"ujar Jimin putus asa ia terus melihat waktunya tinggal 10 secon.

"Yoongi-ah pergi"pinta Jimin putus asa

"sebenarnya Jiminnie aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengan dirimu walau waktu kita bertemu relatif singkat itu cukup buatku .. jadi Jimin terima kasih kau hadir di hidupku walau ini terlihat gila tapi aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku Minnie"ujar Yoongi tulus ia terlihat kelelahan karena terlalu sulit memutuskannya.

5

4

3

Dengan perlahan Yoongi mengerahkan tenaga terahkirnya dengan mengayunkan kapak ditangan ke rantai kalung jimin dan terus berharap dewi fortuna berpihak dengannya .

2

Jimin menahan nafasnya dan menutup matanya ia tahu itu tidak akan menghentikanya.

"yoongi baka"

1

Tak

Ternyata dewi fortuna berada dipihak mereka,sebelum waktunya rantai yang dikatakan mustahil untuk diputuskan berhasil diputuskan oleh yoongi bukan karena ketajaman benda tersebut melainkan cinta mereka yang kuat.

Jimin pun membuka matanya terkejutdan membelalakkan matanya sempurna.

"Jiminnie aku berhasil"ujar Yoongi bangga tapi kelihatan kelelahan dan ia jatuh terduduk dirumput.

Jimin terpaku melihatnya segigih itukah Min YoonGi dengan cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya dan berlari memeluk Yoongi yang terlihat mengatur nafas.

"Jimin?"

CUP

Jimin mendaratkan bibir cherrynya ke arah bibir Yoongi. Yoongi pun terkejut namun lewat 3 detik jimin pun melepasnya.

"dengan ini Angeloid type beta bercode P13 telah mengakui menjadi angeloid seorang namja bernama Min Yoongi"ikrar Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi mereka masih berdekatan.

Yoongi pun menangkat dagu Jimin pelan lalu menempelkannya lagi bibir tersebut hingga tercipta ciuman lembut karena Yoongi berjanji tidak akan melukai Jimin dan akan menjaganya selamanya. Jimin tersenyum bahagia disela sela kegiatannya

./

"tampaknya aku harus membangkitkan mu Chaos karena sibodoh Beta memang lemah"ujar sosok tersebut geram karena mungkin beta tidak membawakan Alpa malah memilih bunuh diri. Ia pun pergi keruangan bernuasa putih dan terlihat monitor dan sebuah tabung.

./

TBC

A/D:hei hei hei kali ini author bawa lanjutannya tapi kebanyakkan YoonMin maaf ya? Karena author merasa juga kasihan ama Jimin jadi author menuntaskan couple ini dulu. Ohya ngak merasa ngak Vkook itu kayak tidak punya status tapi terlalu mesra ? /reader:lah bukannya lo yang buat author baka/ tehee wa sureteta :v /dor/ okey couple favorit ku juga harus tampil jadi scrool kebawah lagi oke

./

At Vkook

"dasar yoongi kampret"umpat Taehyung karena dari tadi Yoongi tidak menangkat telpon maupunn membalas smsnya. Jadi dengan cemberut ia memegang tangan Jungkook yang disambut malu malu dengan Jungkook mengelilingi kebun binatang.

Sehingga mereka berhenti disebuah kandang dan Mereka melihat yang tidur dengan mengoyang goyang ekornya mungkin ia kenyang.

"coba saja mereka bebas pasti menyenangkan"ujar Taehyung memerhatikan tuh singa.

"apa dengan begitu kau akan senang master?"tanya Jungkook polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"tentu saja"

Tiba tiba lensa mata Jungkook berubah menjadi merah dan memakai armor angeloidnya.

"eh kenapa kook-ah?"tanya Taehyung bingung tiba tiba Jungkook terbang. Seketika Taehyung membulatkan matanya karena Jungkook melepaskan seluruh binatang dengan menghancurkan besi besi kurungan hewan tersebut.

"TIDAAAAK"pekik Taehyung yang dikejar oleh beberapa binatang buas.

"master akan bahagia maka aku melakukannya apapun itu"ujar Jungkook diulang ulang seraya melepaskan semua kurungan.

Terlihat pengunjung kucar kacir sehingga polisi perempuan bertag seulgi masuk untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya dan mencoba membuat keadaan menjadi tenang.

"lapor pak seluruh kebun binatang ini tampaknya dilepas seseorang .. NAMJA YANG TELANJANG"pekiknya heboh meliat Taehyung berlari kearahnya kedalam keadaan naked dengan tersisa bokser dengan hewan buas dibelakangnya./ Ini baru balapan liar :v/

"halo Seulgi ssi?"panggil walky talky yang dijatuhkan seulgi tidak diperdulikan lagi kini seulgi ikut balapan liar :v

Disuatu pusat polisi korea terlihat seorang jendral yang bolak balik ia yang nampaknya sangat khawatir pun memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya ke kebun binatang tersebut untuk menangkap teroris telanjang yang dengan kuatnya melepaskan seluruh hewan di kebun binatang . :v.

"TERORIS MACAM APAKAH INI?"pekiknya heboh yang diketahui jendral Chen

Taehyung ahkirnya tertangkap dengan keadaan yang sangat mengairahkan dan dibawa ke mobil polisi.

"bukan aku pelakunya"pekik Taehyung didalam mobil polisi.

"seorang namja mesum dengan keadaan telajang melepaskan seluruh binatang di kebun binatang dengan inisial KT disangka seorang teroris ini penambahan dari kakak kandugnya yang kini berada di harvad kepada tuan Kim-ssi aku mempersilahkan waktu dan tempatnya."ujar seorang reporter

"ya terima kasih .. sebenarnya dia anak yang baik semoga ia tenang dialam sana"ujar Namjoon sarkartis.

"yak hyung aku masih hidup tolong aku"pekik Taehyung dibawa paksa setelah sampai

"sekian liputannya kita kembali ke studio"ujar reporter tersebut.

"anjir, JUNGKOOK KEMBALIKAN WAKTUNYA!"pekinya lalu diangguki Jungkook yang kini diatas mereka.

cling

"ahkirnya"hembus Taehyung lega lalu ia menghadapkan kearah jungkook yang berubah menjadi biasa mereka kembali ke tempat singa tadi sebelum kegilaan ini berawal

TUK

Taehyung pun memberi jentikkan lagi dikening Jungkook

"ayo pulang"ujarnya tak bernafsu melihat binatang kesukaannya lagi da menyeret Jungkook pulang.

./

A/D: Tae yang ternistakan hoho :v smoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya ya ;) ff ini memang mewujudkan genra kesukaan author karena author senang hurt,comfort,dan comedy.(yang ngak suka gpp)

Balas review :

To kak Ulyalenivk3001: eonni maafkan banyak banget eonnie bosankah? Sebenarnya nana udah ada ide tapi baru diketik 400 words dan oh ya kalau eonnie mau mengembangkan ide nana entar nana kirim ff tersebut ke Gmail eonni dengan attach file nama gmail eonni apa? atau Nama gmail nana dianamuslimah14 cukup kirim aja pesan entar nana balas gomawo udah mau bantu ngembangi *bow* /Ren :kok aku membaca rasa terbelit belit ya :v? Author :shut up :v!/

To Kumiko Ve: iya ini YoonMin sebenarnya mereka itu bukan deviloid mereka itu kayak malaikat pelindung gitu tapi mereka seorang android. Ohya jangan dong bantai pemain antagonisnya entar siapa yang akan melanjutkan kejahatannya/dor/ noh chimchim mu udah bahagia dialam sana/dor/ makasih udah mengreview *bow*

To Shun Akira : ini lebih panjang lagi loh :v selamat mengreview dan terima kasih atas reviewnya *bow* author merasa terhura :v/Ren:dasar Author baka ayo kita pulang lagi/ bye bye

Oke waktunya author pergi bye bye /Ren : minna arigatto gozaimasu :D/


	8. Chapter 8

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

Jeon Jeungguk or Jungkook

KimTaehyung or V

Min Yoongi or Suga

Park Jimin

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

Setelah hari kencan kemarin kini apartement Taehyung bertambah satu orang dirumahnya yaitu Jimin. Jimin selalu pergi ke apartemen Taehyung hanya bermain karena ia bosan sendirian di apartemen yoongi yang sangat kotor dan gelapnya minta ampun. Kemarin Jimin menjerit ketika membersihkan tumpukkan sampah di dapur karena ada tikus gendut mungkin yoongi perilahara*author dilindas suga* keluar dan tersenyum mesum kearah Jimin. Karena takut Jimin mengeluarkan golok dan menyembelih tuh tikus. Sebab itu ia takut dengan tikus dan tidak berani sendirian di apartemen yoongi walaupun itu mahal dan sudah bersih.

"hm, Alpa bagaimana kita membela semangka ini"ujar Jimin memperlihatkan semangka yang ia temu dikulkas Taehyung.

"apa kau ingin mati beta?"tanya Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam. Jimin pun beringsut mundur "hehe entah mengapa perutku jadi kenyang"ujar Jimin berjalan mundur dan berlari kedapur meletakkan kembali semangka tadi.

"Alpa, apa kau tidak merasa bosan?"tanya Jimin yang merasa bosan

"hm"balas Jungkook singkat dan duduk menonton acara televisi.

"bagaimana kita jadi anak sekolah kayak Yoongi dan tae lalu kita ikut sekolah"usul Jimin dengan semangat membara. Jungkook tak kalah semangat mereka serempak mengangguk.

./

"sebentar lagi pelajaran apa yoon?"tanya Taehyung yang duduk dibelakang yoongi. Yoongi pun menoleh lalu ia diam sejenak.

"pelajaran seni tae"ujar Yoongi.

"oh"balas Taehyung singkat. Taehyung pun tidak jadi mengeluarkan peralatan belajarnya dan buku pelajaran.

"kenapa emangnya Tae?"tanya Yoongi

"aku malas jan nganggu aku lagi aku ingin tidur"ujar Taehyung lalu mengambil kamusnya yang tebal dan luas digunakan sebagai bantal.

"kenapa sih kau benci sekali pelajaran sastra tae?"tanya Yoongi tapi diabaikan dengan Taehyung karena Taehyung sudah lelap didunia mimpi.

"pagi anak anak"sapa saem memasukki kelas tersebut. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi karena ia melihat dua orang yang ia kenali eh tunggu bukan kah itu Jimin dan Jungkook. Kenapa mereka bisa disini?batin yoongi heran.

"perhatian anak anak kini kita memeliki 2 murid pindahan silahkan masuk park-ssi,Jeon-ssi" titah saem tersebut.

Ahkir Jungkook dan Jimin masuk dan kini berdiri didepan kelas. Semua pasang mata melihat mereka minus Taehyung. Banyak yang berdecak kagum dengan ketampan dan keimutan diwaktu bersamaan ketika dipandang.

"a-anu Hai yeorobun, Jeon Jungkook imnida"ujar Jungkook seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Park Jimin"ujar Jimin singkat.

"hm kalian boleh duduk dimana saja dan ingat cepat kita mengingat waktu pelajaran"titah sang saem kembali membuat Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Saat tiba di tempat duduk masing masing "hei bagaimana kalian bisa ke sini?"tanya Yoongi bingung.

"tenang saja aku memanipulasi pikiran mereka sehingga mereka mau mengikuti perintah kami, dan taraa master kami disini"jelas Jimin ceria.

./

"hoaam" Taehyung pun bangun dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya masuk kerentina matanya. Taehyung melihat sekeliling oh sepi mungkin sudah memasukki jam istirahat mungkin.

"oh Jungkook"ujar nya melihat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. "JUNGKOOK?APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"pekik taehyung heboh baru mengingat Jungkook kini dimana.

"master tidak lapar?"bukan membalas Jungkook malah balik bertanya.

"hm, kurasa tidak"

Kruuk

Seketika wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi merah padam "kurasa aku butuh beberapa makanan, ayo kekantin"ajak Taehyung.

Setelah jam membosankan :v

Jungkook melihat lokernya sesuai dengan printah Taehyung.

Bruk

Sontak ia jatuh karena tumpukkan amplop yang begitu banyak.

"apakah kau tidak apa apa, kook-ah?"tanya Jimin sambil berjongkok melihat jungkook yang terbaring.

"tidak apa apa. Surat?"

Jimin mengambil surat yang berwarna biru langit dan membukanya.

"dear Jungkook-ssi, Maaf menganggumu Jungkook ss,sebelum kau datang aku tidak merasa warna dan bla bla bla"kataJimin sambil membaca surat tersebut dan mencampaknya sembarangan.

"Jimin hyung juga?"tanya jungkook sambil menepuk pantat yang kotor sedikit akibat lantai.

"iya tapi semuanya dibuang dengan master karena ia bilang aku tidak boleh mencintai mereka. Katanya aku milik master, jadi tidak ada yang boleh mencintaiku"jelas Jimin. Mereka berjalan beringinan.

'apa itu cinta?'tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

Mereka pun pulang kerumah setelah berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Jungkook pun membuka pintu apartement Taehyung yang terlihat sepi. Kemana Taehyung? Jungkook pun berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung. Nihil .

'aku harus meyiapkan makanan untuk master'ujar sambil menurun tangga.

Setelah berjam jam yang membosankan bagian kedua :v

"aku pulang"

"selamat datang master"sambut Jungkook sambil menunduk kepalanya sedikit.

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam kook-ah?"tanya Taehyung berjalan memasukki kamarnya. "nde master"

"tunggu aku diruang makan ya kook-ah. Aku merasa tubuhku benar benar lengket dan busuk". Jungkook hanya menunduk sebagai tanda iya lalu bergegas berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Setelah menit menit membosankan bagian ketiga :v

"kook?"

Membuat lamunan Jungkook buyar lalu beralih menatap Taehyung. "nde?"

"ada apa?"tanya Taehyung. Ia mengambil kursi didepan Jungkook. "ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi.

"aniya"ungkap Jungkook pendek. Ia meletakkan nasi kedalam mangkuk Taehyung.

Setelah itu hening menghinggapi mereka.

"master apa arti aku mencintai mu"

"Uhuk"sontak Taehyung keselek nasi. Dengan cepat Jungkook menyodorkan minum.

"artinya kau menyayanginya sangat banyak hingga ada rasa kau ingin memiliki, menjaga dan lain"ujar Taehyung yang menjelasnya secara gaje.

"apakah master mencintai Jungkook"

"uhuk"sontak Taehyung keselek kedua kalinya, dengan cepat ia melototi Jungkook dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"master?"tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"i-itu"Taehyung mencoba mencari penjelasan. Taehyung jujur ia memang mempunyai perasaan aneh saat ia dan jungkook terlalu dekat istilah berkontak fisik, ketika nafas Jungkook menerpanya wajahnya, kulit Jungkook yang lebut mengenggam tangannya membuat rasa aneh itu kian hari kian membesar bahkan ia tidak dapat mengelaknya.

"ah, kurasa aku merasa terlalu capek kook-ah, aku kekamar duluya. Selamat malam"ujarnya langsung berlari kekamar.

'bodoh apa yang ku lakukan?'runtuknya dalam hati sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

~My Angeloid~

Mereka berdua pun bergegas berangkat kesekolah. Taehyung merasa canggung berdekat dengan Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook merasa biasa saja. Jungkook sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa masternya tidak menjawab pertanyaan melainkan ia seperti selalu menghindarinya? Jungkook merasa sedih.

Setelah mereka di sekolah

"Yo Taehyungie"sapa Yoongi memeluk Taehyung.

"apa?"balas Taehyung ketus sambil melepaskan pelukkan Yoongi.

"pinjam buku tugas mu Tae"ujarya jujur dengan senyum –jelek menurut Taehyung- "oh ini" Taehyung pun mengeluakannya.

"tae, apakah kau terkena listrik malam tadi?"tanya Yoongi aneh, biasanya Taehyung akan menolaknya tapi kini sifat aneh eh emang Taehyung paling aneh.

"kurasa tidak"lalu ia pergi menuju kursinya.

Beberapa Jam membosankan kemudian bagian keempat :v

Taehyung hanya diam di balik keterdiaman ia sedang meyakinkan hatinya, apa ia menyukai seorang angeloid yang didepannya atau tidak. Ia takut kehilangan Jungkook kalau ia jujur ia ingin egois memonopoli jungkook untuk dirinya, mengharap Jungkook disisinya.

Tiba tiba diri ditarik sesuatu, Jungkook sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Hei Alpa"sapa sesosok namja manis. Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat sesosok namja yang tengah memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. "mengingatku? Aku adalah generasi kedu chaos. Bernama seokjin kode angeloid K04. Dan apakah hama ini mastermu"ujarnya sambil mengangkat paksa dagu Taehyung.

"lepaskan chaos-ssi"ujar Jungkook dingin.

"oh lihat muka mu penuh dengan nafsu membuat ku semakin ingin menyiksamu Jungkookie. Apa reaksi mu melihat ini?"tanya langsung menarik paksa wajah Taehyung mendekatnya. Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dengan sekali paksa bibir Taehyung dan seokjin bertemu.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas tak tahan menahan berat tubuhnya hingga terduduk karena shock.

"reactor error"ujar Jungkook pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"jungkook"

Samar samar ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

TBC

Yeay udah update + ff nya semakin gaje '-' khukhukhu maaf lama, pendek dan tidak memuaskan.

To kak Ulyalenivk3001 : nana ngak bisa mengirimnya kak :'( maaf email nana ngak mau kebuka gara gara ngak meriksanya selama ini -_-


	9. bagian A

Chapter 8 A

Title : My Angeloid

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

Jeon Jeungguk or Jungkook

KimTaehyung or V

Min Yoongi or Suga

Park Jimin

Kim SeokJin

Jung Hoseok

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

Warning : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

,.

Note : huehehe sengaja bikin diawal awal biar extra greget*tertular virus mag dog* oke nana sebagai penulis ff gaje bin abal ini mau mengucap terima kasih atas reader dan silent reader yang telah membaca ff ancur milik nana karena ini adalah ff pertama nana ngepost disini hehe jadi gak apa apa kan? + lagi nana Author pemula yang masih dibawah umur :'v

lalu masalah typo itu adalah hadiah kasih sayang nana untuk para reader huehehe*dibantai* chapter ini adalah chapter terahkir dari fanfict My Angeloid bagian-A nya dan bagian B mungkin akan , tunggu ya I lup yu :*:*

./

Happy Reading

Tubuh Jungkook pun yang tak kuat menompang dirinya pun terjatuh. Jimin dan Yoongi yang melihat itu pun berlari kearah Jungkook. Sedang kan seokjin pun tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"kau"seru Jimin marah sambil menatap tanga seokjin

"oh, beta tak lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merasa senang melihatmu"sapanya santai lalu melepaskan Taehyung.

"diam kau, chaos" jimin pun mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"kook?"tanya

"Jimin bawa jungkook bersama mu, aku akan membawa Taehyung"printah yoongi yang membawa Taehyung yang shock

"nde master"

Mereka pun menghilang dari hadapan seokjin yang menyeringai seram

"aku akan membunuh penghianat master"

./

"kau tak apa Taehyung?"tanya Yoongi. Mereka kini berada di apartement Yoongi.

"t-tak apa, aku hanya shock"ujarnya pelan. Taehyung mengedarkan pengihatannya mencari sosok Jungkook. "kemana Jungkook?"tanya ke yoongi yang masih duduk didepannya.

"dikamarku, ia tak sadarkan tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi Jimin sedang mengecek sesuatu ditumbuh Jungkook yang tampaknya ada yang error"jelas yoongi

"apa yang kemarin itu angeloid?"tanya Taehyung

Tuk

"dasar pabo, jelas bukan ia angeloid"

"oh iya"Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyum bodoh sambil mengelus bekas pukulan yoongi.

"aku kekamar mu dulu ya"ujar Taehyung menglangkah kaki meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa menunggu si pemilik memperbolehkan masuk. "tck anak itu"dengusnya kecil

Krieet

"Jungkook?"

"eh, Tae. Dia belum sadarkan diri"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati ranjang yang terlihat Jungkook terbaring lemah. Jimin seperti melakukan sesuatu dengan komputer kecilnya.

"sudah kuduga"

"ada apa, jim?"tanya Taaehyung melihat Jimin.

"program reactornya rusak"

"reactor?"tanya Taehyung bingung dengan istilah Jimin

" bagi kami angeloid, Reactor itu adalah sumber kehidupan, pola pikir dan perasaan. Kalu di dunia kalian bisa dikatakan hati."jelas Jimin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"apakah itu bisa diperbaikki?"

"kurasa tidak. Mereka akan memperbaikki sendiri, namun jika kerusakkannya sangat parah Jungkook akan menglupakan semua ingatannya untuk melindungi reactor itu sendiri"jelas Jimin

"aku akan mencoba menghack sistem reactor Jungkook"

"aku sebenarnya belum begitu mengerti tapi"Taehyung mengjeda sedikit karena ia takut "bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu soal kesehatan Jungkook?"pinta Taehyung penuh harap.

"akan kuusahakan Tae tapi tidak janji"

"kutahu"Taehyung pun berjalan keluar.

Ketika ia membuka pintunya ia bertemu dengan yoongi

"kau harus sabar tae, semuanya akan baik baik saja"ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung.

My Angeloid

Taehyung berjalan linglung melewati jalan menuju apartementnya.

Jika Jungkook lupa ingatan, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apakah jungkook akan melupakan kenang bersama dirinya?

Apakah jungkook tidak bisa disisinya lagi?

Itu lah pikiran yang terus menghantui Taehyung.

Sosok manis yang menemani harinya akan melupakannya?

Taehyung tidak mau kehilangan memory jungkook. Jika jungkook melupakannya pasti dia akan kembali kedunia synapse dan Taehyung akan merasa kesepian.

Taehyung akui walaupun ia telah kehilangan ketenangan dan kedamaian akibat mahkluk aneh nan cantik itu tapi Jungkook mengganti memwarnai harinya dengan hal hal aneh membuat Taehyung takut, cemas, bahagia, dan lainnya.

Tanpa terasa ia kini berada didepan pintu apartementnya, dengan malas ia putar kenop Pintu tersebut.

"aku pulang"

" _selamat datang master, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam"_

Tapi kini gelap dan sunyi yang ia temui.

"hah"Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam berniat membersihkan diri dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau.

./

"eunggh"seketika Jungkook membuka matanya lemah

"Jungkookie"sambut Jimin ceria sambil memeluk Jungkook

"dimana master?"tanya dengan nada lemah

"kau harus istirahat dulu, Taehyung aman. mungkin ia sudah sampai di apartementnya. Oh ya kookie ingin makan apa?"tanya Jimin lembut ke Jungkook yang terbaring lemah. "aku harus kembali memasak untuk master makan malam"ujar Jungkook lemah ia berusaha bangkit tapi dihalang tangan Jimin

"jangan, kau harus beristirahat penuh dulu, kalau tidak reactor kau tambah parah"

"tapi.."

"Taehyung akan marah dengan mu jika kau tidak menurut"ancam Jimin yang langsung bereaksi dengan Jungkook ketika mendengar nama Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum simpul, ia mengelus rambut dongsaengnya.

"bagus, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam mu kookie"

"hm"

Jungkook pun memikirkan omongan Jimin dengan Taehyung tadi ia sebenarya sudah sadar tapi belum membukakan matanya.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan master. Senyumannya, tawanya, ketika ia marah padaku semuanya. Hiks"isakkannya pelan. "aku mau kembali"ujarnya ia pun turun dari ranjang membuka jendela kamar yoongi.

"a-aku harus bisa"ia mencoba membentangkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

Berhasil

Dengan cepat Jungkook terbang keluar meninggalkan apartement Yoongi.

"Jungkookie, aku datang aku mem- JUNGKOOK"pekik Jimin melihat keadaan kamar kosong dengan jendela terbuka lebar.

"ada apa minnie?"tanya yoongi khawatir ketika mendengar pekikan Jimin.

"Jungkook tidak ada bagaimana ini master?"tanya Jimin bingung kearah Yoongi. Yoongi pun meronggoh saku celananya bermaksud mengambil handphonenya.

"aku akan memnghubungi Taehyung"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu ahkirnya handphone Taehyung terangkat juga

"hallo?"

"Taehyung, Jungkook meghilang"

"MWO?"pekik Taehyung membuat yoongi harus menjauhkan handponenya dari telinganya.

"jangan berteriak pabo"

"aku terkejut pabo"balas Taehyung

"sudahlah kita harus mencari Jungkook"

"hm, aku akan kesana"

Lalu sambungannya pun terputus oleh Taehyung

"ayo, Jim"

"nde master"

./

Taehyung segera berlari mengambil kunci motornya dan jaketnya

"kemana kau kook-ah"

./

"aku harus sampai - akh"pekiknya tiba tiba ketika guman mentah mengenai perutnya. Jungkook memegang perutnya sambil menatap yang memberikan ia gumanan mentah.

"selamat malam alpa"sambutnya dengan sedikit seringaian

Yap ia adalah SeokJin.

"Kau"ujar Jungkook dingin. Karena Jungkook kelelahan ia pun mendarat ke bawah.

"ternyata Angeloid pertama benar benar mirip hama lemah"

"tck"dengus Jungkook kesal. Ia pun berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan terkuat Angeloid

"Jungkook jangan"teriak seseorang yang sangat dikenali Jungkook membuat Jungkook menoleh tanpa sadar

"Master"gumannya tanpa sadar

"cih aku benci drama romantis lebih baik aku beri bumbu penyedapnya"seokjin berguman.

Duar

"Jungkook awas"teriak Taehyung.

Dengan lincah Jungkook mengelak tapi tidak secepar biasanya.

"master, maaf tapi aku harus membunuhnya"

"tapi Alpa Reactormu masih dalam keadaan tidak baik-"

"Hyung bisakan kau menghack sistemku"pinta Jungkook

"untuk?"tanyanya bingung

"membangkit kekuatanku kumohon"pinta Jungkook lirih. "aku tak mau merusak reactorku menjadi lebih parah"lirihnya.

"kook-ah"panggil Taehyung sendu melihat Jungkook.

"Junkook ikuti perintahku sekarang"perintah Taehyung tegas membuat Jungkook melihatnya takut.

"aku sebagai mastermu memerintahkan jangan mati harus balik dengan selamat"lanjut terlihat jelas Taehyung sangat khawatir.

"nde master"balas Jungkook bersemangat. "oke"kode Jimin. Jungkook pun seketika berubah menjadi sosok angeoidnya. Memakai baju besi dengan sayap yang semula seperti sayap seorang malaikat berubah menjadi besi. Dengan mata yang berlensa merah Jungkook menyeringai ke Seokjin.

"cih"kesal seokjin tidak sadar saat Jungkook menembak tangannya.

"aku akan memperlihatkan hubungan kuat antara Angeloid dan masternya,chaos"

Seokjin mengeluarkan pedangnya "dasar penghianat, kita diperintah kan untuk master kita di synapse kuat dan perkasa bukan hama seperti itu"

Ting

Gerakkan pedang jin tertahan Aegis –pelindung terkuat yang hanya dipunya Alpa-

"kau bukan pelayan hama, sadar Alpa, buka matamu"seru Seokjin mengarahkan pedangnya bertubi tubi ke Aegis Jungkook.

"TIDAK"tolak Jungkook tegas ia langsung menembak seokjin. Membuat darah mengalir di bahu seokjin.

"aku benar benar akan membunuh- sial kenapa tubuhku tidak bergerak"kesal SeokJin ketika tubuhny berhenti dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"sekarang Jungkook"seru Jimin yang berada dibawah mereka.

Jungkook mengarahkan kedua belas artemish kearah seokjin

"Jungkook jangan"teriak Taehyung membuat beberapa artemish meleset dari terget dan hanya satu berhasil mengenai perut kanan seokjin.

Seokjin terjatuh kebawah karena tenaga hampir habis. Ia memegangi perutnya menahan sakit. Mereka bertiga pun mendekati seokjin yang terbaring pasrah. Jungkook mengubah dirinya jadi biasa lagi lalu berjalan mendekat

'tit tit'

"suara itu"Jimin tercekat takala mendengar suara bom yang pernah dipasang di lehernya.

"chaos kau"lanjutnya tercekat

"beta-ah bisa kau menghack ku sekarang"pinta seokjin lemah. "kumohon hanya sebentar"pintanya lirih diselingi air mata.

"Minnie tolonglah dia"pinta yoongi kasihan dengan keadaan seokjin

"baiklah master"

"akh"ringis Jin menahan sakit luar biasa

"aku hanya ingin bersama master"ucapnya. "kalian benar ikatan Angeloid dan masternya tidak bisa diputuskan terima kasih setidaknya aku bisa mati bersama master"lalu seokjin menghilang.

At synapshe

"Hoseok master"panggil seokjin sambil memeluk erat tubuh hoseok. "lepaskan aku sampah"serunya kasar

"Saranghae"ujar didetik detik terahkir "TIDAAA-"

Mereka berdua pun tewas akibat ledakkan bom yang ada dikalung Seokjin.

TBC


	10. Bagian B

Chapter 8 B

Title : My Master

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Cast :

Jeon Jeungguk or Jungkook

KimTaehyung or V

Min Yoongi or Suga

Park Jimin

Pair(s) : Vkook feat YoonMin

Warning : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

.

.

Happy reading

Setelah pertarungan antara Jungkook dan Jin berahkir, Jungkook ditahan untuk tak kemana mana selama 2 hari berturut turut di kamar Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak merasa keberatannya walaupun dihati tak ihklas. Dengan otak cabulnya ia membuat syarat, Yoongi harus 'memakan' Jimin.

Taehyung rajin mejenguk Jungkook untuk melihat kondisinya dan membawa buah tangan. Tapi kini Jungkook yang ditemani Jimin merasa bosan. Karena mereka berdua tidak didekat master masing masing.

"Jimin Hyung, aku bosan"keluh Jungkook setelah berberapa kali memutar badannya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman tetapi tak ketemu juga.

"aku juga, bagaimana kita berjalan jalan? Kurasa kondisimu sudah 96% baik"ajak Jimin sambil menegakkan badannya. Jungkook pun mengangguk kepalanya imut menyetujui usulan Jimin.

Mereka menelusuri daerah pertokohan sampai Jimin dan Jungkook berhenti di sebuah cafe yang diadakan acara pernikahan.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?"tanya Jungkook polos melihat kesepasang kekasih berciuman lalu tersenyum melemparkan bunga.

"tidak tahu"jawab Jimin yang sama sama bingung.

"ah kenapa noona berdua tidak masuk?"tanya seseorang membuat Jimin dan Jungkook menatap seseorang memangilnya.

"aku bukan Yeoja"kesal Jimin, "kalau begitu maaf"sesal yeoja cantik tersebut.

"anu apa yang yeoja dan namja itu lakukan?"tanya Jungkook ke yeoja itu berharap ia bisa membantu memecah kebingungan mereka. "mereka menikah, ketika mereka menikah berarti merekah sudah sepakat selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan bukankah itu menakjubkan?"jelas yeoja itu semangat. Jimin dan Jungkook pun terkejut dan merasa ingin seperti itu.

"bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?"tanya Jimin.

"mereka menikah karena saling orang dicintai melamarnya lalu taraa mereka menikah"

"memang bagaimana melamarnya?"tanya Jungkook kembali.

"mungkin seperti ini 'kau harus disampingku selamanya jangan meninggaliku karena kau begitu berharga bagiku' itu yang diucapkannya mungkin karena aku belum pernah dilamar" keluh yeoja itu.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Taehyung dan Yoongi pernah mengatakan kalimat yang hampir sama persis. Entah mengapa mereka berdua merona.

"lalu mereka menikah kayak itu"tanya Jimin menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang ternyata suami istri.

"tidak mereka harus mengucapkan janji di gereja terlebih dahulu"

"terima kasih atas waktunya noona, kami pergi dulu"pamit Jimin sambil menarik Jungkook menjauhi kerumunan tersebut.

My Angeloid

"jadi master kita melamar kita?"tanya Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook. Dengan semangat Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"ah, ternyata master memang manis"jerit Jimin seperti yeoja. "tapi Jimin hyung, kita menikahnya harus bersiap siap dulu"ingat Jungkook membuat Jimin menoleh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "bagaiman kita pergi ke butik khusus menjual pakaian pernikahan" ajak Jimin ceria Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

At School

"hah, ahkirnya pelajaran matematika yang mematikan selesai juga"legah Yoongi memasukkan buku ke tas ranselnya. "cepat bodoh"kesal Taehyung melihat Yoongi lelet kayak siput. "iya, iya, Kim sialan. Aku tahu kau merindukan angeloid manis mu tapi Jimin lebih manis"gumah Yoongi.

"dasar pervet, menjadikan bercinta sebagai syarat cih jurus rendahan"

"dari pada kau hanya membuat Jungkook menunggu"

"sialan"umpat Taehyung kesal.

Hingga handphone milik masing masing bergetar. Dengan cepat mereka mengechek lalu menempelkan handphone ketelinga masing masing.

"hallo kookie/ hallo minnie"

"temui kami digereja di pusat kota sekarang hyung, tidak ada lambat kalau kalian ingin masih hidup dan berkembang biak"ancam Jungkook dengan Jimin. Membuat sang Seme menelankan ludah mereka sarkartis lalu memandang satu sama lain.

'sejak kapan Minnie/ kookie jadi begini' batin mereka bingung tetapi langsung bergegas berlari menuju ke gereje yang terletak ditengah kota.

Skip

Saat mereka sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pintu gereja dipasang chard yang membuat baju mereka berubah dari seragam sekolah menjadi baju dan jas seorang mempelai pria.

Taehyung dan Yoongi menatur nafas didepan pendeta akibat berlarih yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Lalu mereka mendongak berlarih menatap sekitar dan berhenti menatap satu sama lain.

"baju kau/baju kau"serunya sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Lalu hening beberapa menit. "sejak kapan baju kami berubah"pekik mereka.

Krieet

Pintu gereja terbuak kembali menampilkan sesosok maksudku dua sosok yang begitu cantik yang sebelah memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dengan rambut hitam panjang digurai di pinggirnya dijalin begitu cantik seakan melambangkan keberanian menatap Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya dan muka imut seperti kelinci.

Dan sebelahnya sosok berambut warna merah cantik yang tergurai begitu saja, ditambah gaun panjang berwarna biru langit yang begitu memukau menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman tulus dan menghilang bak bulan sabit tetapi muka begitu mengemaskan seperti kucing beragyo

Sibuk dengan keshockkan masing masing, mereka tak sadar dua sosok itu telah berdiri disamping Taehyung dan yoongi. Taehyung dan Yoongi terpukau dengan penampilan yeoja yang dikenakan Jungkook dan Jimin membuat muka mereka merona.

"baiklah dengan begini kita akan melanjutkan acara pernikahan pada sore nan indah ini" buka pendeta itu membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi tersontak sadar.

"APA?"pekik mereka shock.

"kenapa kami jadi menikah?"tanya Taehyung protes

"bukankah kau sudah melamar dia taetae"ujar seseorang yang Taehyung kenali, Namjoon hyung.

"ta-"

"selamat ya"ujarnya tersenyum memotong perkataan Taehyung

"selamat ya yoongi-ah, eomma merasa terharu"ujar Mrs Min

"tidak, aku belum berniat menikah eo-"

"sebagai laki laki kau harus bertanggung jawab,Yoongi"ujar Mr Min tegas. Yoongi langsung malu karena ketahuan.

Taehyung dan yoongi pun menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan

"KAMI BELUM MAU MENIKAH!"teriak Taehyung feat Yoongi yang megelegar di dalam gereja.

.

Kami memang tercipta mematuhi perintah master bukan bearti kami untuk disakiti.

Kami bukan angel seperti Angel biasanya tapi kami berusaha menjadi Angel dimata Master.

Walau sayap kami ternoda noda merah dan beberapa masa kusam di masa lalu kami tapi akan melakukan perintah master karena perintah master adalah mutlak.

Karena kepuasan Master adalah kebahagian Kami para Angeloid!

By : JungKook dan JiMin.

.

Memang mereka adalah mahkluk aneh yang tidak bisa kami diskrpsikan.

Mereka adalah malaikat yang tak sempurna

Tapi mereka berusaha menjadi yang terbaik

Aku menganggap dia adalah kesempurnaan.

Karena cinta membuat sesuatu yang sempurna jadi sempurna bukan?

Aku merasa bersyukur ketuhan menjadi master nya, dan kami akan menjaga, merawat dan melindungi dia karena dia adalah My Angeloid.

By ; Taehyung dan Yoongi

.

My Angeloid status : END

Nana sebagai penulis ff gaje bin abal ini mau mengucap terima kasih atas reader dan silent reader yang telah membaca ff ancur milik nana *bow* karena ini adalah ff pertama nana ngepost disini hehe? -,-

lalu masalah typo dan kegajeaan yang lain itu adalah hadiah kasih sayang nana untuk para reader huehehe*dibantai* chapter ini adalah chapter terahkir dari fanfict My Angeloid I lup yu :*

Arigato .. Sayonara


End file.
